


Destined to be Star-Crossed Lovers-- STOP IT.

by Spell_SpinnerX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: And the end, Angst, Beware, F/F, Fluff at the beginning, I know, different types of au's, it seems so vulgar but it actually isn't tbh, rape is mentioned in only the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: Momo loves Mina. Mina loves Momo. Momo was cursed by Mina's brother because of a terrible incident(Spoiler Alert: They can't be together. Momo doesn't like that. But she really cant do anything about that.)EDIT: Changed the summary and Title.





	1. "This... My sisters death, IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first good(intense) fic I've ever posted

Once upon a time belonged a girl named Momo.

 

A charming person with dreamy eyes, a white-teeth smile that’d sparkle the moment you see it. Her dyed albeit dazzling blond hair complimented her white skin very much.

 

All the girls loved her very so with her title of prince of the Hirai family. Not only that, she’s successful in the kingdom for being a good fighter, flexible with a sword, knife... You name it.

 

Under this night sky was a ball in a castle. With shining lights, beautiful gowns, roguish grins and people in formal clothing.

 

This was when Momo first saw it. Her.

 

A pale face, plump red lips, shiny brown eyes, that cute mole on her nose. The way she moved. Elegantly, just like a black swan (Momo always made sure to name her that). That black dress that moved just as graceful as her, it complimented her just as well.

 

Momo smiled confidently, nudging Sana who was right by her. “Dare me to score her?” She mumbles, staring in a love-struck way at the girl. Sana sends a disgusted look her way, “Momo. Thy—.” “Please don’t do that again. It’s annoying.” Momo interrupts and Sana sends the same look at her.

 

“You are a prince.” She rephrased. “You can’t just go panty-dropping every girl that you see.” Sana says, not even looking at the girl that Momo was looking at. “No, No. But look at that girl. Just look at her, Sana.” Momo insists, pointing at ‘the girl’ so subtly.

 

Sana sighs in frustration while she turns her head slowly to where Momo was looking at. Her eyes literally popped out in surprise. “Pretty, right?” Momo says, chuckling a little at Sana’s reaction.

 

“That’s—PRINCESS MYOUI MINA?” Sana shouts, loud enough for only Momo to hear. “Oh, Even better.” Momo comments, “Or maybe should I marry her? That way I can appreciate her beauty every day.” Sana facepalms, “Momo, you should appreciate the beauty of the girl next to princess Mina.”

 

Momo eyes the other girl. She was even more pale than princess Mina but still beautiful nevertheless. “Ooh, your first crush, Sana?” Momo coos and sings at the red-faced girl. “Watch me do my thing.” Sana mumbles and holds onto Momo’s wrist.

 

Momo somehow gets herself dragged towards Princess Mina and finds herself not even ready to talk to the girl at all. “oh shit, I’m sorry Sana. Sana? No Sana No LAIFU and WAIFU.”

 

“Get your weeb self out of here and come back, Hirai Momo.” Sana says, grinning the same way Momo was before, confidently, “We came here to get laid.” Momo stares into Sana’s eyes for a good five seconds before whipping her hand from Sana’s grasp and fixing up her suit.

 

“Don’t even need to tell me twice.”

 

That _was_ what she said, but Momo was seriously nervous because this girl is an actual princess and if a prince and princess interact, it might spark some rumours that Momo would not like to be a part of.

 

Sana literally whisked the tofu girl away just like that (Honestly, it felt like the tofu girl was waiting for that to happen) and now Momo is stuck here, trying to talk to princess Mina.

 

Momo stays at the drink bar, observing the girl who was drinking from a glass of champagne. “Ey, Nayeon. What does Princess Mina like to drink?” Momo asks the bartender- Nayeon who stares back weirdly.

 

Nayeon makes a cocktail from wine something else that Momo couldn’t see. Nayeon wasn’t facing her. A glass of a champagne flies in Momo’s direction before a second glass (Momo’s favourite) hits her other hand.

 

“Good luck, Moguri.” Nayeon sings quietly, enough for Momo to hear and flush red, “Don’t overdo her, she’s being needed for a speech tomorrow. She’d need her voice…” Momo turns an even darker shade of red, walking away from Nayeon, mumbling curses for the older girl.

 

Whilst walking towards Princess Mina, Momo noted that the girl was lonely without tofu girl there and was swirling her empty glass with her forefinger. _An introvert or a shy person. How cute._ Momo thinks, chuckling internally.

 

A second before she entered princess Mina’s private territory, she took a deep breath unlike those other times when talking friendlily to other girls (and boys ofc). Momo also took a drink from her own before stepping one step and speaking.

 

“Hey princess, care for a drink?” Momo says, Princess Mina snapping her head up to hear who spoke to her. By the looks of it, Mina probably thought that an old man that her father sent to talk to her came, but voila, it was Momo.

 

Mina stayed quiet and Momo raised the drink that was for Mina. Momo practically swooned when Mina’s eyes brightened in recognition and excitement that she stopped swirling her empty glass and payed closer attention to Momo.

 

Mina replies with her own question, “Who might you be?” Momo chuckles roguishly and bows uncharacteristically, taking Mina’s hand into her own, cradling the hand ever so gently and pressing her lips to it.

 

“Hirai Momo, at your service.” Momo says, grinning her handsome smile as always. Mina smiles gently, though shyly. A prince invading her quiet castle was rare for her, mostly because it has never happened before.

 

Mina stands up and bows, “Myoui Mina. The pleasure is mine, Prince Momo.” When Mina looks up, Momo sits down next to her and gently brandishes Mina’s drink in the air, “You want? I especially asked Nayeon- The bartender here, what you like.”

 

Mina nods, Momo can sense some excitement while Mina gracefully holds the drink and sips out of it. Momo tilts her glass to her lips and smiles attractively at Mina’s sparkling eyes. It wasn’t long until the younger girl looks back at Momo innocently, dense of Momo’s fantasies.

 

When the two finish their drinks, they both look down shyly, with nothing to talk about. As if a lightbulb lit up in Momo’s mind, the same did with her eyes with her absolutely brilliant idea.

 

“Hey, Ms Black Swan, shall we dance?”

 

Momo says, a hand outstretched to Mina who watches dumbly at the hand. “Ms Black Swan?” Mina repeats and Momo’s face turns red. “Oh— Uh. A black swan was what came into mind when I first saw you. You’re graceful and… yeah.”

 

Mina blushes too at the compliment and mumbles a “thanks” to it while Momo’s hand stays outstretched. “You gonna take my hand or am I going be rejected?” Momo asks in the middle of their awkward silence.

 

Mina’s blush disappears soon after when she takes Momo’s hand and bows in a black swan(graceful) way. “I’d love to dance with you, Prince Momo.”

 

Momo grins, “Great.” She says leading Mina gently towards the dancefloor. With a tougher grip on her hands, she pulls Mina’s body to connect with her body, a hand lazily on her hip.

 

“I’m not much of an elegant dancer, but I know the basics and how to lead a girl.” Momo says gently, squeezing Mina’s hand and the younger girl smiles, “No worries, I’m not a powerful dancer but I reign on this kind of dance.”

 

Momo smiles, “Hm? You got me interested, ballet? Contemporary dance?” “Ballet.” Mina answers, a small tug on the corner of her lips upward. “What about you?” Mina asks back.

 

“Me? I learnt all kinds of dance and not to be bragging her, I’m actually pretty good. Except in elegance. I lack in that area.” Momo says with a slight chuckle, swaying with the music before spinning Mina around and pulling her closer than before.

 

“I’m a fighter-type, however. You can rely on me if you’re being treated badly.” She says, fixing her gaze back on Mina’s eyes with a protective aura. Her eyes flicker quickly to Mina’s plump lips, realising how much she really wants to kiss them.

 

“Oh really? I might have to take you up on that offer.” Mina says with a bit of surprise, squeezing Momo’s shoulder to see how muscly it is and gawked in awe.

 

“Like what you felt, Ms Black Swan?” Momo coos, flexing her biceps, Mina flushes red and looks down, “Yeah.” She answers honestly and Momo just finds herself red again because of how honest and cute Mina is.

 

Momo chuckles and leans down to look at Mina’s face, “You’re so cute, Minari.” Mina pouts, “Did you just make up that nickname for me or did you actually know what my full name is?” Momo’s eyes widen in surprise, “Whoa, that’s your full name?”

 

Mina nods shyly, “I wasn’t expecting you to know so much about me faster than Dahyun first spoke to me.” “Dahyun?” Momo asks in pure curiosity. “Dahyun is my closest friend, she got snatched away by another girl though…” Mina says, her sentence getting quiet.

 

“Oh, tofu face girl?” Momo asks, remembering the girl from before. “Yeah, her. Were you watching me before you saw me?” Mina asks, smirking a little bit at Momo who happens to get flustered by the idea.

 

“No, no, no. I swear, I wasn’t. I saw you 20 minutes before I got the courage to talk to you.” Momo says, waving her hands in denial. “Ok then, but do you know the girl that spoke to Dahyunie?” Mina asks and Momo nods, a tiny bit in guilt.

 

“Uh… Are they in this room?” Momo asks, scanning the room for Sana…

 

Oh.

 

Dahyun and Sana were making out in the corner of the room.

 

Momo sighs when she sees Sana’s hand underneath Dahyun’s dress.

 

 _Ok, Momo, gotta keep this PG rated._ Momo thinks internally, _Or we can change the rating to M._

 

“Uh… I think your ‘Dahyunie’ will be losing her virginity tonight.” Momo says aloud before muttering to herself. “Goddamnit, Sana. I’m not even up to that stage yet you little shit.” Mina tilts her head in confusion a shade of red on her face.

 

“What do you mean--? Oh.”

 

Yep. Oh indeed.

 

Momo turned her head around again to stare at Dahyun and Sana and Sana was already dragging her out of the room. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry Mina, when Sana meant ‘laid’, I didn’t think she’d steal a cute girl’s virginity like that.”

 

(Oh right, not like Momo’s ever stolen a cute girl’s virginity like that _ever._ )

 

“Should I have stopped Dahyun then?” Mina asks and Momo snaps her head back to face Mina, her nose scrunched up in thought, “No, not at all. I should’ve stopped Sana, but then again, we wouldn’t be dancing here if I did.”

 

Mina smiles. “Right.” The two soon stay in silence again as they move their legs gently in sync. Yeah. Maybe this isn’t bad after all, she’ll scold Sana in the morning. If she doesn’t see her flirting with Dahyun.

 

“By the way, the fact that you asked Nayeon what my favourite drink is kind of creepy though. Why me?”

 

“Urg. You know you hurt me with that one sentence.” Momo says, feigning hurt by removing her hands from Mina’s body and placing them on her chest, “Y’know, I’m thinking that I’m dying now.” She continues very dramatically, raising her hands and slowly dragging them down, “Tell Sana… That I’ll be watching over her…”

 

Mina giggles gently and whatever act that Momo had next, stopped because of this laugh. It literally felt like she was in heaven. “Nah… I think I’m in heaven already, hearing your voice, angelic...” Momo breathes out, not even realising that she held her breath.

 

“How cheesy.” Mina laughs a bit more, reaching out to Momo’s hands and placing them on her hip again while she wraps her arms around Momo’s neck.

“I know that I’m called beautiful and it’s said that my soft voice is heavenly, but I, myself, don’t believe it.” Momo frowns a bit, leaning her head forward to fall on Mina’s shoulder.

 

(Momo was probably just imagining it, but was Mina’s neck hot?)

 

“That’s not true.” She says in Mina’s shoulder, “Your voice is heavenly, besides that, beautiful isn’t even enough to compliment you, Ms. Black Swan.” Mina stutters out, “R-Really?” There was a tiny bit of hope in it.

 

Momo shivers, she can feel Mina’s breath on her nape. “Y-Yeah...” She says. “You’re seriously like a black swan, I should call you that more often. It can be our thing.”

 

The two then sway with the music, Momo staying in her position on Mina’s shoulder, “Yeah.” Mina says finally, smiling with happiness.

 

-

 

“See you later.” Momo says to Mina, bowing gracefully and kissing her knuckles like when they first met, when the party was over and Mina looks like she had the time of her life. “Yeah. You too.” Mina says, grinning bright that Momo couldn’t help but hug the girl again.

 

“Aw, Ms Black Swan. Hope you don’t miss me in the time that we don’t see each other.” She cooed and Momo hears Mina chuckle at that. “In your dreams.” Mina replies in a jokingly manner.

 

The two separate from the hug, however, Momo’s hands were still on Mina’s hips, Mina reciprocating it by putting her hands on her shoulders. “You know, tonight was the best night and dance ever. I guess it was because of you.” Mina says, creating a cheesy atmosphere.

 

“Gosh, Princess, how romantic. I wonder if you’d hate it if I said I love you to you.” Momo mused and Mina blushed, “And do you… really?” Mina asks, her head down at the beginning, her head slowly raising upward and for better measure, she bit down on her lip shyly.

 

Momo licked her lips, “Now, do I? Of course I do, Mina. You’re the only one for me.” Momo slowly pulled on Mina’s hips to connect with her own body. “Now, will I get that kiss that I’ll receive from you one day or today, or will I be rejected here and now?”

 

Mina leans up into Momo’s lips, surprising the older but the latter deepens the kiss in desperation. “I love you, Princess Mina.” She says lovingly on Mina’s mouth and Momo could literally feel Mina smile on her.

 

“Me too.” She replies.

 

-

 

“..Morrnang…” Momo hears Sana slur as she enters through the door in a weary manner. Momo sighs and untucks the chair for her, motioning for her to sit but be quiet.

 

“Ah, ah. Don’t need to hear the juicy details now, just tell me if you did it and Dahyunie allowed it.” Momo says, a bit of a smirk on her face when Sana’s face burns red at

Dahyun’s name.

Sana yawns into her palm and lies down on her arms, “God.” She drags the lords name(in vain), “Not only did she consent it, she was so amazing in the bed, it made me wonder if she had her virginity stolen already. The way she screamed my name in the bed was also really… really, arousing…” She says, her imagination already going back to Dahyun.

 

Momo breathes out in exasperation because this girl is just so damn troublesome. “Sana, respect. Literally. I danced with Mina and we only kissed deeply. But that was all.” Sana laughs like a maniac, the effects of her drinks clearly on, “Yer so damn innocent.”

 

“I’m actually older than you, in case you haven’t noticed.” Momo states, going back to the kitchen and ordering their kitchen maid to make some food and get some aspirin for Sana. They happily oblige before working on a meal for Sana, giving Momo the aspirin and a glass of water.

 

Momo sits back at the table, next to Sana who lies there sleepily. “I’m guessing it was a good night then.” Momo says, grabbing the attention from Sana and handing the pill and water to the latter. “Seeing that you’re so sleepy and all.”

 

Sana nods tiredly, drinking the water and swallowing the pill. “Mhm, it was.” Sana slowly drifts to sleep after what she said and Momo just watches Sana sleep in the meantime, seemingly bored because she had nothing to do at all.

 

(The inventions of phones weren’t out, okay? So I couldn’t make her text Mina xD D; haha so much for plot advances.)

 

Momo decides to open the doors out into the hallway and walk blindly, to search for Mina again. As if fate knew what she needed, Dahyun and Mina were present in front of her.

 

Only one look at Mina and it was enough to get Momo’s heart pounding fast. How could she looks so beautiful with messy hair and a black sleeping gown on? True to the nickname from Momo, Mina was a black swan, walking graceful like the night before.

 

Dahyun’s face was completely red amongst her white skin and Mina was laughing softly at Dahyun. Momo smiled gently and bowed in front of them to get their attention, “Good Morning, Princess, Ms Dubu.”

 

Dahyun raises an eyebrow in confusion by first, the name calling and the random person who’s bowing. Momo looks up to see a red mark on Dahyun’s neck, “Oh, Ms Dubu, seems like you had much fun last night with Sana. She’s quite exhausted right now, thanks to you.” Momo says, sending a wink Dahyun’s way and the latter was seriously even more red.

 

“Seems you overdid it, somehow. I’ve never seen her this tired.” Momo muses aloud, smirking along with Mina at Dahyun’s ajar mouth and flushed cheeks. “Funny you say that, Prince Momo, Dahyun passed out for an our when she came back to my room.” Mina adds on and Dahyun opens her mouth to protest in complete embarrassment.

 

Instead, a string of incoherent noises escape her mouth while she hides her face. Momo and Mina giggle in sync while Mina nudges Momo and mouths _what are you doing here?_

 

Momo grins handsomely and gets on one knee, kissing Mina’s knuckles again, _Sana passed out so I was bored, I wanted to find you, my little penguin._ Momo mouths back and Mina had to stifle her laughter because of that new nickname.

 

 _First Black Swan, now Penguin? What am I?_ Mina mouths back, a grin adorned on her features and Momo finds her smile to be so cute like the person who owns it. _When you’re the elegant ballerina, Myoui Mina, you’re black swan. When you’re the cute, clumsy, Mina, you’re ms little penguin._ A small wink after those mouthed words.

 

Mina giggles a little, garnering the attention of Dahyun who looks curiously between the two love-struck elders, Mina bops Momo’s nose cutely, making Momo flushed but still have that charming smile while Mina whispers in her ear, “Then, you’re Moguri. Because you’re such a raccoon (noguri) and your name is Momo.”

 

Momo grins and nods, placing her forehead on Mina’s, “Deal. It’ll be our thing, Ms Penguin.” Momo blows a kiss to Mina and Mina does the same while she waves at her back. “See ya later, Minari.” Momo says, and Mina laughs again, her smile never leaving her when she recalls this memory.

 

“You know, Mina.” Dahyun starts, snapping Mina out of her daze. “You’re even more obvious than you are oblivious to these gazes.” She finishes, looking over at the crowd of people that were whooping at MiMo and how cute the prince and princess couple were.

 

Mina flushes red, “Whoops. Looks like I’m going to have to explain the entire situation to my father. Momo’s a prince though, she might be able to marry me.”

 

“Probably.” Dahyun mutters, “C’mon, let’s get back to our room.” Mina nods and follows Dahyun, her mind never leaving Momo.

 

-

 

It was lunch time and the two really needed to get back to their rooms but it seems like Momo really didn’t want to leave the kitchen and stop cooking a meal just for Mina.

 

(Momo sneakily enters the kitchen used by many gourmet chefs, she promises the group of chef a higher pay check for this month if they left this room and went to their families. She grins when they pack their things and nod in approval, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

 

“Another girl to impress?” The head chef says, and Momo flushes a nod almost immediately by the question. “The princess to be exact.” Momo says, her mind already going back to Mina. “Princess Myoui Mina.”

 

The head chef grins and right before he leaves through the door, he says, “Good luck with the girl!” and Momo puts a thumbs up in confidence, wrapping an apron around her waist and a chef hat on her head.

 

She’d been learning in culinary arts for such a long time thanks to her father and she’d been willing to pursue the beautiful way of making food.

 

With no hesitation, she cut up pieces of meat and grabbed an empty, clean bowl and poured in sauces and mixed it up, gently putting the pieces of meat inside to marinate them. Her next step was then to put it in the fridge and wait for 2 hours.

 

In this time, she stared out the glass window for the two hours, watching out to see if Mina would walk past or not. As if fate knew her wish again, Mina was walking with no one, but in formal clothing. By the looks of it, she had nothing to do.

 

So the first thing Momo did, was open the door and reach for Mina’s wrist to pull her into the room and in her embrace. Momo additionally covered Mina’s eyes with her hands.

 

“Guess who, Ms Penguin?” Momo asks, a lopsided grin plastered on her face. Mina raised her hands to feel the hands over her eyes and answers, “C’mon Momo, you shouldn’t add in our nickname when doing that.” A small laugh escapes their mouths while Momo lets go of Mina.

 

Momo lifts Mina’s chin up and kisses her lips, “Sorry, princess. Can’t help it. You’re seriously like a penguin.” Mina rolls her eyes in amusement, “So, Moguri, why did you pull me in the… uh. Kitchen?”

 

“Voila, like my attire?” Momo asks, twirling mockingly, arms outstretched to her side. “I wore it personally for you. And trust me, you’ll like this surprise.” Momo adds in, winking at the currently focused Mina.

 

Mina smirks, “It’s technically not a surprise if you brought me in before you even started making your meals.” She says, looking over Momo’s shoulder to see empty bowls and empty pans and no fire started.

 

“Hush, Mina. I’ve only just started.” Momo grins, placing her forefinger on Mina’s lips. “Besides, don’t you prefer a live cook, especially me?”

 

“Your types of flirting are weird.”

 

“Aish, you make me blush.”

 

Mina bursts out laughing, “I’m not even sure if I even complimented you.” Momo smiles, already pulling out the olive oil. “Any word directed from you to me is a compliment. You’re honestly like a celeb, except you are.”

 

“Now. Watch the show, Ms. Penguin.” Momo says finally, unscrewing the olive oil lid and taking out a pan, putting the fire on low heat.

 

“Trust me, this’ll be memorial.”

 

It was all a series of flips and turns while cooking and once Momo placed the marinated meat on the pan, it was sizzling with a comfortable beat. Momo was dancing to it, the skit making Mina laugh every once in a while.

 

Momo started on the sauce in a separate pan, a series of spices and mixers stirred in the pot while Mina watched on, curious to what Momo was creating.

 

Momo even teased Mina a bit by making the smell waft to her, Momo caught Mina drooling a bit during one point. She nearly bursted into laughter because of the uncharacteristic action.

 

The cook, brought out two glasses in the middle of cooking and poured a considerable amount of wine in both. (Mina liked the flavour and this flavour was one of Momo’s favourites) She slid Mina’s cup in the younger girls hand.

 

Afterward, she brought out two plates, the marinated meat already cooked so she added in another flavour, it was in a wine bottle but Mina couldn’t tell whether it was actually wine or not, she shrugged it off.

 

Momo finally finishes her meal by playfully but carefully putting the sauce on the meat, vegetables on the side a small rose by the plate. She holds the rose in her hands and kisses it before giving it to a surprised Mina.

 

“Bon Appetit, Ms Penguin.” Momo says seductively, dimming the lights a bit and lighting a candle. She sips out of her wine glass but stares at Mina lustfully. Mina couldn’t help but wonder if there was an ulterior motive to this.

 

Mina took the first bite.

 

Delicious wouldn’t do justice but Momo had a slight concern on her face when Mina froze. “Oh, I’m sorry, was it bad? Did I make a mistake? I made sure to put all my love in it, though.” Mina smiles excitedly, taking another bite.

 

Momo looks at the excitement and sighs in relief when she realises that Mina likes the meal. She wanted to taste it for herself though. “Gimme a bit, Mina-ya.” Momo says, opening her mouth for Mina to feed.

 

Mina blushes slightly but cuts a piece of the meat for Momo to eat. Momo takes her first bite from this meal and smiles in content. “Yum. I knew I did it right.” Momo comments, wiping her mouth with a napkin and drinking from her wine cup.

 

“Did you just compliment yourself?” Mina asks, shoulders shaking and a hand over her mouth whilst Momo flushes red in embarrassment. “Well, not me, rather the food… I guess.” Momo says, scratching her neck and laughing nervously.

 

It was a matter of time before the both of them were laughing together.)

 

 

“Thanks, Momo. For doing this for me.” Mina says shyly by the door. The only source of light in the room was the candle and the window on the door. Momo shares Mina’s smile, “No problem, Mina.”

 

Momo and Mina’s bodies were held together and Momo’s arms were lazily on her hips like the first dance they shared. Mina places her hands on Momo’s cheeks and puts their foreheads together.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget this.” Mina says, closing her eyes. Momo smiles gently, moving her hips to no music other than their heartbeats resonating together.

 

“Me neither.” Momo replies, putting her lips on her forehead. “I love you.” She says and Mina giggles. “I know.” She retorts, squeezing Momo’s cheeks lightly.

 

Momo pouts and peppers kisses on Mina’s face repeating only one word, “Mina-ya~.” Mina couldn’t stop laughing lovestruck like Momo and searches for Momo’s warmth to be on her lips.

 

She brings their lips together and the two engage in a gently, soft, repetitive kiss session. Momo could help but repeat her confession and Mina would always reply with her retort.

 

The two took things slowly and romantically and Momo didn’t mind. She would never mind if it ever included Mina, Elegant Black Swan, Cute Penguin, Minari.

 

-

 

 

And then Mina introduced Momo to her parents.

 

“I know.” Her father said almost immediately when Mina introduced Momo to be her sunshine, her prince, her girlfriend.

 

Mina’s parents explained that they knew all along, with those looks that the two shared, the reports saying that Mina was found being cuddled with Momo, even the supposed to be secret blowing kisses to each other. Dahyun even said it herself, they said.

 

The old couple watch amusedly as Momo snakes an arm around an embarrassed and red Mina, proclaiming something like, “I’ll keep her protected.” Afterward, unsheathing her sword and slicing forward strongly.

 

Mina’s parents approved but there was only one person who didn’t approve. Nor did he ever approve of the relationship.

 

Mina’s brother.

 

He’d send dirty glares in Momo’s direction and would challenge Momo to a battle every time. (He’d win, he has more experience as a fighter than Momo does.)

 

“You aren’t even good enough for my little sister.” He proclaims, throwing his sword away in slight exhaustion and looking down at Momo. “You are not, you’ll never be.”

 

The two have been fighting for Mina’s affection and it’s not like Mina’s brother has incest fantasies. He has a girlfriend already, in fact. Mina’s brother just doesn’t like Momo because first off, Momo’s honestly too cocky (Mina would agree bitterly at that).

 

Second, Mina’s brother know that Momo used to run off with girls and has probably kissed more than hundreds of girls already. Momo disagrees, it may be true, but the amount of love for Mina compared to other girls is way different. She prefers Mina.

 

Thirdly, he likes to believe that Momo is weak. That Momo can’t protect Mina at all and that Mina would die if any invasion happened. Both Momo and Mina disagree. Sure, Mina’s brother is strong and may be one of the strongest fighters in history, but Momo held up well against him.

 

Mina’s brother never knew why Mina was so hung up with Momo when there were billions of others in the world that she could marry. He decides to ask her why.

 

“Mina.” He starts, getting the attention of his cute younger sister. Mina turns around gracefully and her brother is completely sure that Momo doesn’t deserve someone like Mina. “Why Momo, of all people?”

 

Mina’s eyes went down. “Oh. Is that all?” He nods and motions for her to answer the question. One second, she was focused, graceful, next second, she’s cute, stuttering, nervous. It was strange. It was different. Mina’s never acted like this before.

 

“Momo is unique.” Mina says and her brother nods, “She gets my heart beating faster than normal, I always want to kiss her and I can’t exactly pinpoint it, but I love her. But if she gets too flirty with someone I get really jealous and I never forgive her unless she gives me a kiss…” She finishes, a bit embarrassed at what she just said.

 

“Oh, I mean. Don’t listen to what I said last!” Mina says, blushing at the revelation. Mina’s brother smiles gently.

 

Ok, maaaybe Momo is good enough for Mina.

 

-

 

“Dear… Princess Mina~” Momo sings around her girlfriend carefreely. Mina laughs a bit at Momo’s playful nature. “Did something happen?” She asks, looking around the village.

 

Momo kisses Mina’s cheek. “You.” She says cheesily and Mina had to try and fight the blush from being spread throughout her face. Too bad she can’t control anything Momo related.

 

Out of nowhere, Momo brings out a rose and kisses it, giving it to Mina. “For my lovely girlfriend.” Girlfriend. Momo would never stop getting tired of saying that at all.

 

Mina gladly holds on to it. “Though I want to ask why you’re so giddy in this particular night, I’m afraid I’ll get this strange response like last time.”

 

Momo rolls her eyes at the memory.

 

 

(The last time Momo was giddy, it was Mina’s birthday.

 

“Why are you so giddy?” Mina asks, a small giggle escaping her lips as Momo flushes red. Had she really been that happy for Mina’s birthday?

 

“Well I mean, it is your birthday, when you were born.” She answers flusteredly. “I was wondering if we could celebrate it by make you give birth.” It escaped Momo’s lips faster than she was thinking and before long, both of the girls’ faces were red.

 

Momo stutters, “N-NO. I-I didn’t mean that. I mean, I did. But I-I-I swear we can do that when you’re ready.”

 

It was all awkward silence after that.)

 

 

“I hope you know that I DID mean it and I wanted to have sex with you at that time. But what can I say? Hormones are absolute shit.” Momo says without any regret or shame.

 

 

Mina sighs but she was still laughing, “Language, Moguri.” And Momo scowls at the warning, “Hey, I can swear, whenever, okay?” Momo pouts at Mina. “Hey, you free now?”

 

“I’m too expensive for you.” Mina answers snarkily and Momo grins snarkily back, placing a kiss on the startled Mina. “Too bad, I’m buying your time anyway.” Momo takes a step back to appreciate the view.

 

Mina was covering her mouth mumbling something like, “You’re so unfair…”

 

Momo outstretched her hand, “C’mon, follow me, princess.” Mina took the hand as Momo led Mina to a vacant place, where the beautiful shining stars shined the brightest.

 

Where it was most beautiful. Where Momo truly believes what would look like if this were for Mina.

 

“I-It’s beautiful. Hey Moguri, why are we here—?”

 

“Listen, Mina. We’ve been dating long enough for your parents to approve.” Momo says from behind Mina. She snakes an arm around the younger girl. “I brought you here in hopes that this would be good enough.”

 

“…Good enough? For wha—t…” Mina says.

 

Mina’s breath hitches. These signs, the scenery was beautiful, it was romantic and Momo was giddy. She turns around to meet with a shy but sly smile. A person on one knee with a ring in their hand nervously.

 

Momo was proposing. “Elegant Black Swan, Cute Penguin, My Minari.” She chuckled a little saying that.

 

“Will you do the honors of… well…” Momo starts, nervous at the prospect of doing this. Momo’s face was completely red when she looks away.

 

 _C’mon, Momo, you can do this._ Momo thinks to herself gritting her teeth together.

 

She takes one big breath and stares at Mina determinedly.

 

“Will you marry me, Mina?”

 

Mina felt tears running down her eyes. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Hirai Momo was proposing to her. She sniffled once then twice before lunging at Momo and screaming, “YES!”

 

She repeated her answer over and over as Momo planted kisses on her face continuously. “I love you!” Momo states happily, whooping happily and hugging Mina as if the next day would be the end of the world.

 

 

If only, they all knew what was to happen later.

 

-

 

 

 _No._ Momo thought. _No. No. No. No. No. No._

 

It wasn’t happening. It didn’t… right?

 

This was all just a nightmare. A nightmare and when Momo wakes up, she’ll see Mina lying next to her, giving her a good morning kiss like the fiancé she is.

 

 

Momo takes a deep breath in. It wasn’t out of nervousness like she had when either trying to talk or propose to her fiancé. It was out of disbelief.

 

“W-What happened here?” Momo asks a guard, her voice shaking in fear. She didn’t want to hear what happened here at all. Ever.

 

A guard looks at her in sympathy, a bit hesitant to tell Momo. Of course. Everyone knows the news that Hirai Momo proposed to Myoui Mina and that the two were a happy couple. Until this happened.

 

 

(Momo and Sana were side by side before, killing some of the enemy of the Park kingdom. The two were only playing around with this type of war, they could take on an army of a hundred and kill them like it was a game.

 

A forward slash and the last enemy were slain. Sana and Momo high fived each other. “Too easy.” Sana commented and Momo nodded in agreement.

 

To say that she was worried about Mina was an understatement because there was an invasion in the Myoui Kingdom. She was desperate to find Mina so she sent Sana off to find Dahyun on her own simply because she’d find Mina on her own.

 

Sana saluted before running off and screaming Dahyun’s name in an impressive and rather hilarious way. It sounded like a goat scream to be honest. Momo chuckles a little before going her own way.

 

According to Mina’s father, Park Jimin was on an outrage that Momo proposed to Mina and that Mina accepted. Everyone knew that Jimin loves Mina very much and to hear that she was getting married was most likely disheartening for him.

 

He ordered every last guard to go and kill Mina’s father, a futile move seeing that Mina’s brother was there, and if Momo can beat an army, then Mina’s brother can tear an entire kingdom with his bare hands.

 

Momo and Sana went on a desperate journey to their girlfriends and to protect them, now separated due to Momo’s orders.

 

“Mina!” Momo called out loud, kicking an enemy that would’ve seen her, down. “Where are you, Minari!” Another death to the Park Kingdom.

 

Momo reached the throne room and to her surprise, Sana reached the room at the same time. The two nod at each other in sync before kicking the doors down and seeing Jimin on the throne. “Hey, uh. Hirai, wasn’t it? Why don’t you get back to where you belong, in hell.” Jimin spits threateningly.

 

Where was Mina’s brother? “Too bad the family are all gone to fight the war. I came back here for nothing.” Jimin says, standing up dominantly and playing with his suit. “Or maybe not. I hit daebak. Hirai Momo is here, fantastic. I get to be the one to kill her.”

 

“You’re too late anyway, Hirai. I would’ve been the one to make her give birth instead of you.” Jimin says and Momo’s quick into realization, “You bitch, you raped Mina!” She shouted in anger, hopefully he didn’t actually mean it.

 

Jimin laughs, “Not only that, I shot my way into her heart.” Momo whimpered, he didn’t actually mean what he meant… right? “She’s dead. I killed her with my weapon and now, she lives forever in my heart…” He says emotionally, but he didn’t seem to give a crap that he killed the one he loved.

 

Jimin reaches into the suit in his pocket to reveal… something. When he sees Momo’s confused expression, he laughs in an insane way. “Want to know what this is? You’re GONNA HAVE TO FEEL IT YOURSELF!!”

 

Jimin pulls the trigger of what seems to be a gunpower based weapon and it hits Momo in the leg, a scream from the latter. Sana just watches in fear because what Jimin has in his hands is really dangerous.

 

Jimin points it at Sana and pulls the trigger, it hitting Sana’s shoulder. Sana whimpers in pain, almost screaming in the same way that Momo did but she got on her knees, clutching the area in pain, her shoulder.

 

“Sana…! Run! Now!” Momo shouts and Sana says something back, something that Sana couldn’t hear but Momo shouts the same thing over and over, saying something like she had so much to live for.

 

Sana’s face pale when Momo was approached by Jimin, the weapon to her skull. Momo told her to shoo in desperation and Sana didn’t look back when she ran, even if there was a gunshot that was heard and many screams.

 

Momo, who was instead, only acting that she was desperate and almost dying, pulls on the straightest (coughgaycough) face she could have and grabs the weapon out of Jimin’s hands, making it point at him.

 

Before Jimin could understand what was happening, the gun shot his legs and he let out a bloodcurdling scream at the pain. “You… fiend…!” Jimin screams, his hands covering his wound. Momo laughs the same way Jimin did, except it was hollow.

 

“Who’s the fiend now?” Momo asks in a mocking way, shaking her head in disappointment. “Oh, Jiminie. I thought you’d understand. Maybe death is suited for you.” Momo says, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

 

“But first, you’ve got to suffer the consequences.” Momo says, pointing at his other leg.

 

Momo shoots his thighs, his ankle, both shoulders. “Oh look, you can be the Jesus of Nazareth!” Momo screams maniacally, shooting the middle palm of both of his hands. Blood oozes out of Jimin who screams and screams from the pain until he lived no more.

 

Momo stumbles to the floor, wiping her forehead of sweat. She threw the gun away and cried.

 

He had got to be joking…? Right? Mina’s not actually dead. Mina wasn’t raped. Nothing bad happened. This was all a bad nightmare. She tries to convince herself.)

 

 

“Er… Ma’am. What happened to your leg?” The guard asks and Momo frowns at her bleeding leg, “Aw shucks. I got stabbed there by some sort of metal. It hurts.” She says, clutching her leg.

 

The war was over. No one fought anymore now that their precious heir was dead. “What happened to Mina?” Momo asks the guard again, she can see sweat run down his forehead.

 

“Answer me, now.” Momo says dominantly and the guard gulps.

 

“Right.” He starts, straightening up a bit. “Princess Mina… according to reports… Was raped. She doesn’t hold a baby. In fact… Uh. She’s dead.” The guard finishes off, a little quiet toward the end. Momo sighs in frustration, it clears all her suspicions.

 

“Hey, uh. Guard. Can you punch my cheek? Hard?” Momo asks. “Excuse me?” The guard asks, surprised by the request. “I need someone to hit me.” She says a bit dazed by what happened.

 

Reluctantly, the guard threw a hard punch on Momo’s cheeks and it sent her to the ground. Momo fell on her arse. The stinging pain on her cheek. She studies it carefully, to see if it were real.

 

It was real.

 

Myoui Mina is dead.

 

The one she loves is dead.

 

And it’s all her fault.

 

Momo walks to Mina’s corpse. She broke down in tears. Yelling. Wailing. Screaming. Wanting this to just be a nightmare.

 

“You!” She heard a voice scream at her. Momo could understand who it was. Her brother. “This. My sisters death. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT.” He says, holding back his tears, his voice cracking.

 

“Mina. Mina. Please don’t tell me that it’s real.” Her brother begs at Mina’s corpse. “This is all just a nightmare, right? You’re just playing pranks again, right?” He says, shaking Mina. “You’ll wake up, right?”

 

Momo frowns, tears rolling down. “It’s useless.” She mumbles. “What. Did. You. Say?” Her brother asks slowly, a threatening aura in her presence. “I said it’s useless. She’s dead. You have to accept that fact.” _Yeah, not like I’ve accepted it either._

 

Mina’s brother punched Momo. “YEAH, IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU LITTLE BITCH.” A punch to her skull. “IF ONLY.” A punch to the ribcage. “YOU WEREN’T.” A punch to her shoulder. “BORN.” One last kick in the stomach and Momo was already coughing out blood.

 

A light engulfed Mina’s crying brother, surprising everyone and Momo. He mumbles incoherent word after incoherent word. “Momo, you and Mina will be born again and again.” He says dominantly and Momo watches on in fear.

 

“And every time you meet, Mina will NEVER be yours!” He screams. "You will remember this moment and the others... It'll be the worst torture for you... And I won't EVER feel sorry."

 

Momo sees white.

 

She also hears the sorry screams of, “WITCH” and “BURN HIM.” And feels the consenting and proud nod of Mina’s brother who curses her. 


	2. I love you. You do or don't. We cant be together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could, I would promise to be by your side at all times. If only we weren't cursed.

 

 

 

Momo didn’t know what to think. Everything she saw was white. She looks down to see her hands. She fell to the ground.

 

She weeps. Mostly because of Mina. Because of Mina’s brother.

 

She was sorry.

 

Sorry for killing Mina?

 

Nah. Sorry for being Hirai Momo.

 

 Sorry for even being born.

 

All her attempts have been futile and it was a matter of time before she was born into another world because of the curse created by Mina’s brother.

 

Did Mina’s brother know that he cursed her in the alternate universes? Momo never knew. She’ll probably never.

 

Her body disappeared and Momo swallowed the deep pit in her gut as she was being reborn one last time.

 

She made sure to recount the universes that had happened billions of years earlier.

 

 

(Momo opens her eyes.

 

In this universe, Momo was Romeo and Mina was Juliet.

 

“Uh. Hey, dude, you okay?” Jeongyeon asks, waving an arm in Momo’s face. “Huh? Oh what? Sorry about that, was thinking about things.” Momo says, a bitter smile on her face. Jeongyeon suddenly looks down, “Thinking about Sana, huh?”

 

Sana. That name hit hard. Her best friend from her first life was Sana and the two were really close. In this world, Jeongyeon is the closest to her and Sana is her crush. So much for Mina.

 

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, sorry about that. I probably shouldn’t be thinking about her in the first place. She has dubu to think about.” The last phrase was mumbled so that Jeongyeon couldn’t hear because in this universe, Dahyun never existed. Or maybe she did and was in some place.

 

“Mm.” Jeongyeon hums and spots a bunch of Myoui eyeing the two weirdly. “Aw, damn. It’s happening again.” Jeongyeon mumbles as those Myoui walk up to the two in the Hirai clan.

 

Momo wasn’t apparently watching because she didn’t even notice the bunch of enemy’s walk to them until:

 

“What’s this pair of losers doing here?”

 

Momo snaps her head up in confusion(and annoyance) only to find that the person who spoke was Mina’s brother.

 

Bad memories never die down easily.

 

She gulps internally but outside says confidently with her back arched, “Are you impaired in the eyes or are you guys referring to yourselves. I’m as hot as they get.” Jeongyeon silently cheers Momo on at that somewhat roast.

 

Mina’s brother’s face flushed red in humiliation. “You could get no girlfriend and I’ll be happy.” “Or I could get all the girls in the world and marry your sister instead.” Momo counters in a sing-song voice.

 

The moment Mina’s brother unsheathed his sword, Momo knew what to do. “Oh, how romantic!” Momo smirks and shouts dramatically, unsheathing her own blade and playing with Mina’s brother’s sword. “Foxtrot is just a beautiful dance, ain’t it?”

 

Mina’s brother lunged at Momo who promptly dodged the older. _Hm. He’s weaker in this universe._ Momo thinks as she lunges and Mina’s brother instead, almost slicing his throat open but instead stopping halfway.

 

“As much as I could kill you.” Momo starts, bowing a little and sheathing her sword again, “I really wouldn’t like it if my wife’s brother is dead.” She finishes mockingly, almost being hit by the sword that was thrown at her.

 

“I will rip your throat out.” Mina’s brother growls and Momo keeps her grin plastered on her face, “Oooh. Scary. Is there some sort of procedure on how you could do that?”

 

Momo nearly got killed if it weren’t for Prince Jihyo Park who interfered.

 

-

 

“Seriously, are you gonna keep using those jokes on the heir of Myoui because it’s disgusting if you think about it.” Jeongyeon says, the two walking on their own again ever since Jihyo entered the scene.

 

Momo shrugs, “Who knows, the Myoui heir might be hot.” Jeongyeon allows a grunt to escape her throat. “If you manage to marry her, we might finally make peace with that other clan.”

 

“Right, right.” Momo says before shooing the older girl away. Sometimes that girl can be a bit troublesome.

 

It wasn’t long until Momo manages to find a servant looking female who was looking frantically everywhere with a list on it. “Excuse me, you need help?” Momo shouts out loud but freezes when she realises who it is.

 

It was Dahyun.

 

Oh, guess Dahyun wasn’t in a different region of this world. “Uhh. Miss. Do you know how to read?” Dahyun asks just as loud as Momo and the older nods, “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

 

“Oh thank god.” Momo heard Dahyun breath out. “You see. There’s this list of people and I really don’t know how to read it at all—Oh, I’m good at memorisaiton, so just tell me the names.” Dahyun says, shoving the list in Momo’s hands a bit shyly.

 

Momo reads out all the names and couldn’t help but realise that Sana’s name was on it. “Is that all?” Momo asks kindly and Dahyun nods. “Yep. Thanks, Ma’am.”

 

-

Momo wears her mask and sighs in exasperation, remembering that Jeongyeon kept warning her specifically NOT to do anything stupid.

 

The first person she spots was Sana. A smile widens on her face, Sana was still as pretty as before. Momo squints and grins even wider when she catches Sana staring over at Dahyun. _Guess the attraction hasn't changed at all._ Momo thinks with a lopsided grin on her face.

 

Then, looking over at Dahyun who's literally on the opposite side of them, Dahyun is staring back at Sana with a dreamy smile on her face. Sana makes her way to Dahyun and makes small talk with Dahyun.

 

Near them, Momo spots Mina again.  _Oh, Mina. How beautiful._ Momo thinks, swooning over at Mina who was glancing over the crowd with a bored expression. Momo knew exactly what to do with Mina.

 

Momo takes a glass for herself and drinks out of it. Ignoring Mina's brother's warning stares, she walks to Mina and leans on the wall next to her. "Having a fun time, miss?" Momo says, changing her accent a little to fit for a polite person. Mina looks at Momo in surprise.

 

"I thought that my suitor was chosen already." Mina replies, her eyebrow raising up. Momo had to try and stifle her laughter because of that one sentence before denying any relation to being a suitor. "No, Miss. I'm no suitor. I'm just a guest." Momo answers sincerely, bowing a little and smiling charmingly.

 

Momo could tell that Mina was already interested in her. It shows on her shoulders, they were facing her. Momo flirts and traps her. "I think I'd like to be a suitable suitor for you, however. Beautiful, charming. B-- And uh, elegant." Momo was glad she didn't mention a black swan in front of Mina. It would have given even worse memories.

 

"I'm interested." Momo says, almost leaning in for a kiss. Mina was definitely expecting it, though. Pluckered lips and closed eyes. Momo laughs and caresses Mina's cheek instead, blowing a kiss. "Hope you'll come visit me in the hallway, miss Myoui." Momo says, winking at the flustered girl who follows Momo closely.

-

 

“Hey. Can I kiss you?” Momo asks the heir of Myoui— Mina, to be more precise. Momo didn’t know how she entered this situation, but it happened, alright.

 

Mina then freaks out, “Are you sure? Momo? We could be scolded for doing this, our houses are rivals?” Momo chuckles a little, leaning in to make their noses touch. Momo could see Mina blushing in the corner of her eyes.

 

“I’ll ask again. Can I kiss you?” Momo asks huskily, her eyes already dragging to Mina’s lips. Mina’s legs wobble and she nods weakly. Momo raises her hands to Mina’s cheeks and outlines the bottom of her lips with her thumbs before placing her mouth on Mina’s.

 

Momo’s head was spinning and Momo was so sure that Mina felt the same way.

 

-

 

Momo unfortunately had to leave because she had been spotted by an angry Mina’s brother, but it wasn’t without sending Mina a wink and a message of, “go to the balcony and meet me there.”

 

Mina nods excitedly and runs out unnoticed to her room and to her balcony, Momo climbing over the wall to meet Mina once again. All Momo wanted was to be in Mina’s arms again. To enjoy Mina’s comfort.

 

While it lasted, at the very least.

 

-

 

Momo, so desperate and afraid of the curse placed on her, arranged a marriage with her and Mina, their initial plan was to elope. Run away. Never come back.

 

Their priest, Nayeon creates a secret marriage between the two of them. Now they were married. Momo loves Mina just as the latter does to Momo.

 

They kissed as if the next day, they wouldn’t see each other.

 

Oh how right was that.

 

-

 

Jeongyoen starts a fight with Mina’s brother to cool off some steam. Mina’s brother starts a fight with Momo but Momo cooly denies the fight, she was related to him now, the best she could do was not fight with him.

 

Oh, how wrong she was.

 

Jeongyeon was disgusted by Momo and started fighting Mina’s brother on her own, the two engaging in a fight that wasn’t needed at all. Ever.

 

She stepped in the middle of the two, giving Mina’s brother a spot to kill Jeongyeon. Momo watches as her best friend falls down in pain, dying, a pool of blood surrounding them.

 

It really wasn’t long before she took her sword and killed Mina’s brother out of spite and anger.

 

-

 

“The heir of the Myoui family is dead.” Momo hears her servant saying. Momo’s mouth was agape and she couldn’t hear anything anymore.

 

Everything she had built up was for nothing.

 

Everything she tried to do was for nothing.

 

Jeongyeon, her best friend was dead and well..l

 

Myoui Mina was dead again and Momo couldn’t help but doubt no fact.

 

It’s what happened before.

 

Days of depression and a potion of poison was enough to get her back on her feet.

 

She stumbled over to Mina’s proclaimed tomb, a sword sheathed and a bottle of poison in her pocket.

 

It was only to meet Mina’s other fiancé, Jimin. _You, again._ Momo thinks with spite. First a rapist, now the fiancé. How many times will Jimin pop up in these worlds.

 

The two fought, Jimin believing that his ‘loved’ one was dead because of the Hirai family. It was all Momo’s fault and Jimin was completely right.

 

Momo and Jimin indulged in another fight.

 

Momo wins and kills Jimin just like she did in her first life. Somehow, it wasn’t as satisfying as last time.

 

Momo didn’t want to kill anymore.

 

Momo didn’t want Mina to die anymore.

 

All she wanted was peace.

 

After one final kiss to the corpse, Momo drinks her instantaneous effect poison and dies.

 

If only she knew that Mina wasn’t actually dead.

 

Then maybe the two would’ve lived happily ever after like a fairy tales.)

 

Momo sobs harder, remembering Mina dying and her heartbreak in every universe she’s been to. She didn’t want this anymore.

 

(In this universe, Momo was a mermaid and Mina was a prince.

 

Momo was free, under these waters. She had much fun with her new best friend, Chaeyoung who was a carefree child under the waters too.

 

The two liked to dance and sing all the time, sometimes with Tzuyu who was busy with school. Chaeyoung was still in mermaid school too but dissed her work as always.

 

Momo had so much fun and truly believed that she’d never meet Mina again.

 

Oh how wrong was she. Just like in those other alternate universes.

 

Momo was alone because Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were somewhere (probably making out again in Tzuyu’s room) and she accidentally dipped her head up into the open world, rather than an accident, it was more because she prefers the outside rather than the deep waters.

 

She locked eyes with Mina who nearly drops her soaked jacket to watch in awe as a mermaid jumps out of the sea. “You’re… a mermaid?” Mina stammers out in awe while Momo just thinks that she’s fucked our something.

 

Mina’s bound to die sooner than later. But she replies anyway, because love beats everything. “Y-Yes.” Momo stutters and Mina nods slowly. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Momo asks, already knowing the answer.

 

 _Mina’s best friend probably dropped her in the waters._ “Oh um, me? I’m Prince Myoui Mina. I was just soaked earlier because my best friend—Jihyo, pushed me into the sea.” Mina replies, nervous by the attention given by Momo.

 

“Hm.” Momo hums and then introduces herself, “I’m Hirai Momo. A mermaid, as you can tell.” She says, splashing her tail. “Hey, has anyone told you that you’re pretty handsome?” Momo asks, a bit bold of herself.

 

Mina scrunches her nose in thought and nods, “Uhh a lot of people actually. Ha. Aha.” “Okay then, just wanted to remind you that you are.” Momo says, a grin creeping on her face. “I don’t think we should be interacting at all, actually.”

 

“Really? Is it some rule in merman land?” Mina asks, genuinely curiously. _Bless this child._ Momo ends up thinking. “Nah. We’re just a myth in your world though.” Momo says and Mina nods a tiny bit.

 

The two end up conversing for a much longer time than expected and Momo realises that it’s getting late and that she should leave for now.

 

-

 

“Nayeon, Nayeon!” Momo calls out excitedly, swimming effectively to Nayeon, the potionmaker and witch of their merman colony, coincidentally, the oldest of her friends. “Guess what!” Momo says giddily, moving right to left, to up to down to right.

 

Nayeon chuckles a bit, placing her experiments down on the table, swimming to Momo and placing a hand on her shoulder to steady the girl. “Whoa, hold on, Momo. You’re moving too much. What’s up?”

 

Momo smiles her brightest smile. It was all because she hadn’t seen Mina in such a long time and Momo really missed Mina very much. “You remember how I told you about my story?” Momo says, recalling about telling Nayeon everything that’s happened before. It was a first.

 

Nayeon nods, “Yeah, the one where your fiancé was raped and died and then you became the Romeo and Juliet and this was the other year because you were cursed? It’s ridiculous so of course I remembered it.” Momo frowns slightly in disapprovement at what Nayeon said.

 

“Hey.” Momo says sternly. “It’s true and it’s not ridiculous.” She finishes, huffing and crossing her arms in a pouty manner. Nayeon laughs, “C’mon Momo, even if we’re the myths of the world, you can’t suddenly make me believe in some curse. It’s different to magic.”

 

Nayeon goes to her shelf and rearranges the bottles. “So? What were you going to tell me?” Momo smiles slightly, her mind coming back to Mina and her handsome looks, tied up hair. Her voice, especially. Momo missed it.

 

“I saw Mina again.”

 

Nayeon stops moving to look at Momo.

 

“You spoke to her?”

 

“Yeah.” Momo finishes off, awkward silence beginning. Momo was sweating, did Nayeon disapprove of that because Mina was a prince? She hears the older girl sigh and catches her massaging the bridge of her nose.

 

“It’s gonna get real complicated, you know.” Nayeon says, her hand on a particular bottle that was labeled, ‘turn merman into human’. “And so the reason why you told me this was either because I was the first you told you secret to or…” She trailed off at the end, clenching the potion in her hand.

 

“Yeah.” Momo responded. “It’s the reason.” The tension was unreal. It was silent but suffocating. Nayeon turns back to Momo, the bottle in hand. “And you do know the consequences of drinking this certain potion?” Nayeon says sadly, brandishing the bottle.

 

(As long as Momo would be with Mina, she wouldn’t mind driving off a cliff.)

 

“Mhm. Feeling like walking on glass shards if I drink from that and become a human.” Momo says, looking down. “But I’d do anything to erase my cursed destiny.” Nayeon sighs one last time before throwing it to the soon startled girl.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Nayeon says, moving back to her paper and examining some spices. “And if you want to become mermaid again… Well, you know how.” She finishes off, taking her quill, dipping it in ink and writing on the paper her observances.

 

Momo nods slowly, turning around. The way to become mermaid again was to kill the person you love or the person you are destined with. In this case, not-destined with. She swims to her room again, panting slightly.

 

Of course, next door, Momo hears Chaeyoung and Tzuyu flirting and making some kissing sounds. Momo sighs with content. Thank god Chaeyoung and Tzuyu neither know the world of the adults with drinking alcohol and banging girls.

 

-

 

A drink from the potion out on the land and Momo’s tail was changed from a tail to legs. Just exactly what she wanted. She smiles slightly, the feeling of feet was back and Momo finally remembers what it’s like to have two legs to walk in.

  
The moment she walked. _Pfssht._ A whimper escaped Momo’s legs as she fell on her knees in pain. It felt painful, like being shot by Jimin over and over again, even if the physical form actually looked normal.

 

She kept her face. Her straight(gaycoughagain) face and her small smile at the gawking males. Her grace from being a mermaid stayed the same and her charm was never normal. For extra measure, Momo winked at this one guy and he flushed red.

 

Then she saw it again. Myoui Mina, once more.

 

“Oh uh. Mina!” Momo calls out nervously. She hadn’t felt that emotion since her first universe. Mina notices her and brightens up at Momo. She finger guns Momo very uncharacteristically but handsomely, “Hey, you’re Hirai, right?”

 

Momo bites her lip. “You can call me Momo.” She says laughing nervously, she turned down to her legs. “I turned human, do I look nice?” Momo asks, twirling a bit to show the prince her appearance.

 

Momo doesn’t miss that somewhat hurt expression on Mina’s face. “It’s… familiar.” Momo could hear Mina speak under her breath. “Anyway, what are you doing here… uh. Momo, the most graceful mermaid I’ve met?”

 

Momo feels like Mina is flirting with her, especially with the dangerous glint in her eyes. “You mean the only mermaid you’ve met?” Momo responds, chuckling a slight bit. Mina laughs sheepishly, “Yeah. I guess that.”

 

“Mina!”

 

Momo’s eyes snap open and watches as a woman—brown hair, a fitting body and an evil charm to her. “Honey!” The woman says once more. She kisses Mina’s cheek and Mina was flushed red. “D-Darling, don’t do that in public!” Mina complains.

 

_Oh._

Momo could almost feel a protective glare on her by the girl who hugs Mina. “Hi.” The woman says. “I’m her _fiancé_.” She states in a territorial manner, emphasizing the fiancé part. Momo feels her world crushing down. Mina was already getting married to someone else.

 

She gives a lopsided grin to the couple anyway. “Hm. That’s cool. I’m the so called mermaid by your fiancé here.” Momo says, laughing a bit to herself. Momo feels a disgusted glare on her. “Mina, honey. I love her with all my heart.” The girl laughs sadistically.

 

Momo bows in that way she did in the first universe. “Long live this young couple.” She says mockingly, but really, it was all hollow. “Now if you excuse me, I’m here to go swimming. If you need me, you’ll find bubbles by the sea, that’s where I’ll be.”

 

Momo spots Mina’s lustful gaze on her, but ignores it.

 

-

 

Throwing a rock into the sea without much thought, Momo waits for Mina. She knows that Mina would come to Momo remembering the way she looked at her. With much desire. Poor girl, it must’ve been in the package of being reborn again.

 

Or maybe it was just her thoughts in _this_ universe.

 

“Momo!” Momo hears Mina call. The older girl turns to Mina, “Hey, Mina.” She says softly, almost sadly. “Have we met before?” Mina asks and Momo gets a small amount of hope that Mina would remember Momo at all.

 

“No. Not at all.” Momo denies. Because even if she replied with truth, the two weren’t destined together.

 

“Listen Mina.” Momo starts reluctantly. _Time to confess to my love once more._ “I love you. But we will never be together. Never ever. And I know that as a fact. Now watch me as I turn into sea foam.”

 

Momo sticks a leg out and Mina knows that mermaids turn into seafoam when they die. Mina pales. “No!” She calls out but it was too late.

 

Momo jumped into the water. Now all there was, was seafoam.)

 

 _Oh life, how much longer do you wish to pain me._ Momo thinks silently, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

 

(The sensation of feeling wind against her cheek bones, her runs and jumps and agility races.

 

In this universe, Momo was the gentleman thief and Mina was the police’s daughter.

 

Momo checks her hidden watch, freaking out. “Ey, Mo, I’ll pick you up after you finish this mission, just focus and you’ll make it to school on time.” Sana says through her speakers, Momo can just see her laughing.

 

“This is not a funny matter, I need my daily dose of Mina.” Momo grumbles. “Brighten up, buttercup. You’ll make it on time, I promise.” Sana says through her own speakers. Momo’s face finally brightens up when she sees the wealthy building of their next target.

 

The shuffling of papers were heard through her earpiece and Momo winces when Jeongyeon yawns. It was 3AM in the morning and they were stealing treasure to rouse an even larger audience than Momo’s fans.

 

“Ok, you’ll be stealing that purple jewel that’s meant to symbolise the policemen’s daughter, I think.” Jeongyeon says, groaning. “It’s guarded with lasers and policemen but Sana can break through it easily. All you gotta do is smoke the place—Don’t hurt anyone, just steal it and go.”

 

Momo hums before successfully infiltrating the room easily. The thief flips on the goggles to see where the lasers are. “Daaamn. That’s a lotta lasers, Kudo’s to them.” Momo laughs, jumping and holding on to the ceiling.

 

“Can I do a flashy entrance, can I do a flashy entrance?” Momo practically begs and smiles upon hearing Sana’s and Jeongyeon’s laugh. “Yes, Mo. You can do a flashy entrance. You don’t even need to ask, just do it.” Sana answers.

 

Momo sighs, slowly going down the wall. “I remember that one time where you scolded me for making a flashy entrance.” “That’s because you were in the museum, Mo. The one that Dahyunie works at. I don’t need you making an impression on her.” Sana cries and Momo laughs mischievously, “Right, your girlfriend.”

 

“Wha-!” “Girls, don’t argue here. We have a job to do.” Jeongyeon interrupts, coughing a bit. “You A-Okay, J?” Sana asks worriedly and Momo raises her eyebrows. “Why are we doing this when you should be in bed?” “Hey, this is the only entertaining thing to do so far.” Jeongyeon retorts and Momo laughs quietly.

 

“Whatever you say, Dad.” Momo answers and Jeongyeon couldn’t answer back because there was a guard near Momo. Momo, like spiderman, crawls up the wall and evades the unsuspecting guard.

 

A glint in the middle of the room sparks excitement in Momo. “There it is.” Momo murmurs, dazzled by its beauty. She of course didn’t run straight to it because that’s just stupid. Momo looks left to right and observes the movement of anything.

 

No smokescreen, but at the speed of lightning, she stole the jewel, replacing it with a card with Momo’s thief initials.

 

A clamor started and Momo almost grins at the paled face of the policeman whose daughter it was based on. “Hey, hotshot.” She calls out to the men who face her with guns ready. “Don’t be feisty.” Momo laughs slyly, bringing out the jewel.

 

“Looking for this?” She says. “Too bad, it’s mine.” Momo jumps out of the nearest window, dodging any bullet that was aimed at her legs.

 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen!” Momo shouts, a smoke bomb creating the reflection of her face for any to see. The crowd went crazy and Momo was so happy.

 

“Don’t cry on us.” Sana laughs, typing on the computer. “Okay, this is being live broadcasted, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon, Moguri.”

 

Momo smirks her trademark killer grin (it just kills all the girls) and quickly, she jumped right into the crowd of fans.

 

Much people spot her but it was a matter of time before she strips into her casual clothes and acts as a fan of the one and only, Mochine. Everyone looks back to try and find Gentlemanly Thief, Mochine but much to their bad luck, found nothing but Momo.

 

Momo grins, walking back to her home stealthily. _Mission complete._ Momo thinks, juggling the purple jewel in her pocket. Before she enters through her front door, a familiar voice reaches her voice through both the real world and her earpiece.

 

“Yo, Mo.” Sana says, leaning on the fence and speaking to the microphone. Momo rolls her eyes and takes out the earpiece, clapping Sana’s hand, grabbing it and hugging her. “Heyyo, Sana.” Momo says, releasing the hug.

 

“it was a success, it seems.” Sana says, watching as Momo’s hand was moving in her pocket like those other times that she had things inside her pocket. “Yep.” Momo says, removing her hand from her pocket. “See you at school, which is in like, six hours from now. I gotta get my sleep.” Momo says, waving.

 

Sana nods, entering the door to her own house—The two were neighbours and their houses were literally situated right next to each other. “I’m home!” Momo calls out inside her house, taking off her shoes and her hoodie, leaving the shoes on the floor and running to her room, not waiting for the reply of her mother.

 

She turns on the light and lies on the bed, opening the window and holding the jewel out. The moons light shone through it dully. She growls and throws it to the side of the room. “Damnit, it’s not this one!” Momo shouts, closing her window angrily.

 

Momo hits the ground to pick the thrown jewel up and into her drawer. _100 th jewel… _She counts all the jewels and frowns. _Welp, time to return them._ Momo thinks, packing all jewels into a sack and changing back into her gentleman thief costume.

 

She jumps out of the window and runs toward the nearest police station, a cheap dentalpro sticky note on saying that it’s all the _real_ jewel’s that she’s stolen. In the process of throwing out the ‘trash’, she manages to hear a couple of voices.

 

“Dad! Calm down!” A smack then heard. Momo winced, that girl must live such a crappy life. “Shut up, Mina! You just don’t know the horrors of being in jeopardy and on the verge of being fired because of that… Mochine thief!”

 

“B-But—.” The girl starts but the man cuts her off, “No buts, Get back home, Mina!” He shouts and the teenage girl runs out, fists balled and her about to cry. It was Mina. Momo sighs and drops the bag of jewels for Mina to hear. She did, and yelps in surprise.

 

“Hey there, princess.” Momo says, smirking and walking out of the shadows. “What are you doing here, Mochine.” Mina says coldy, obviously angry at the girl. Momo tries and act not hurt by it. “Gosh, gosh. The sack of jewels, I came to return it. I love to bump into you, every now and then, though, princess.” Momo says, walking closer to Mina and stroking her flushed face.

 

Yes, Momo and Mina have met, both in Momo’s real self, and her thief self. However, Mina doesn’t know that Hirai Momo exists and is in love with Mochine. “You know, I really cannot get angry at you for long.” Mina pouts cutely and Momo grins happier than before.

 

“Shall we escape?” Momo asks suavely, taking hold of the girls hand and already knowing the answer. “Yes, please. Far away from here.” Mina says, hugging Momo, unaware that the older girl was red and sweaty.

 

Momo jumps, as high as she can, as far as she can, as fast as she can.

 

-

 

“Hey, can we… somehow… Can I know your real identity?” Mina asks during one of their hangouts, leaning her head on Momo’s shoulder. _Yes._ “No, I’m sorry, Mina. I’m a bit skeptical on how you’ll treat me after ha ha.” Momo says, kissing the forehead of Mina.

 

“For now, I wanna keep it like this. My identity hidden.” Momo says, her eyes full of hurt. “But it’s unfair~” Mina whines, digging her head further in Momo’s shoulder. Momo grins, “What’s the fun in revealing it too early? We literally met, two weeks ago, not even a term of school.”

 

Mina blinks. “Does that mean that you go to school too?” “No. I just miss it.” Momo says in a hurry. Wiping off invisible sweat, she breathes in relief when Mina doesn’t touch on the subject too much. She doesn’t want that to happen.

 

-

 

Then school happened.

 

Momo sighs at her locker, _Already trashed._ Momo thinks silently, taking the wet, ripped books out and throwing them in the bin. “Hey there~ Buddy.” A girl approaches her. Momo’s eyes glint in recognition of this person, Nayeon, the leader of the bullies.

 

“What kind of ass punishments do you have for me, this time?” Momo asks with much cockiness that always get them bashing her. Nayeon smiles, but it was more of an angry smile. Next second, Momo feels her head hitting the floor painfully.

 

Ouch. Too bad it’s not as bad as almost breaking her arm climbing trees, or as bad as almost getting her hand sliced off by lasers. Or gun shots that hit her thighs.

 

Momo sighs, it wasn’t even as hard as when Mina rejects her in every billion year. Nayeon kicks her in the stomach, making the younger girl gasp and roll to the wall. “Okay, that one was a better kick.” Momo grins, standing up and getting in stance to fight, throwing a kick at the older girl.

 

It was blocked.

 

Momo’s face grew surprised at the intruder. Her best friend—or rather, her groupmate in crime that was supposed to be sleeping in and recovering. Jeongyeon. The tomboyish girl pushes the leg away, making Momo lose stance while she watches in shock.

 

“Don’t touch my girlfriend, Hirai.” Jeongyeon hisses, holding a love-struck Nayeon up. Momo’s jaw went agape, Jeongyeon, dating the leader of her bullies. But what can she say? Jeongyeon was the only one who didn’t know Momo’s identity in their trio.

 

She hisses back at her own oblivious best friend, “Go die in a fire, Yoo.” Momo says and Sana appears out of nowhere, giving a pained look at a confused Jeongyeon and taking Momo’s hand kindly. “C’mon, Momo. We can’t miss out on the meeting.” She says, obviously not too loud.

 

Momo frowns and follows Sana quietly, hearing the shouts of Nayeon to Sana, “SANA, I’LL GLADLY ALLOW YOU IN THIS GROUP IF YOU DITCH THAT GIRL!” Sana sends a glare at Nayeon, shutting the older girl up in surprise. “I’d never hang out with the likes of you.” She spits and takes a glance at a disappointed Jeongyeon.

 

Momo grins and smacks Sana’s back in surprise. “Jesus, didn’t know you had it in you!” Momo shouts, pulling Sana back to walk by themselves. Momo was considered the infamous dancer, bullied (as rumours suggest; being chased after) by Nayeon and hanging out with an insanely popular girl: Sana.

 

“So… J doesn’t know yet.” Sana says, plopping into a random class and waiting for the teacher to appear and staring at Jeongyeon who starts to walk toward the two of them. Sana scrunches her nose and gives her an earpiece. “…Here.” Sana says, Momo putting it in her ear, hearing Sana walking away from Jeongyeon.

 

“Sana. I thought we were friends. Why are you siding with someone who probably doesn’t spend as much time as I spend with you?” Momo could hear Jeongyeon say. “Additionally, you called Nayeon ‘The likes of you’. Do you know how much I try to get her to like you?”

 

Sana sighs and catches Momo staring at them. “Momo is my best friend since childhood… Plus, she’s just as cool as Moguri, if you get to know her.” Sana reasons, looking back at Jeongyeon who sighs in frustration.

 

“She’s an annoying little brat.” Jeongyeon says and glares at Momo who smirks. “How is she ever going to be as cool as our knight in shining armour?” Sana laughs at the irony. “This is partly the reason why we won’t tell you what Mochine’s identity is. Momo knows, by the way.”

 

Jeongyeon scowls, “How come Momo gets to know, but not me!?” She shouts at Sana who came back to Momo with arms raised up. “Yo, buttercup.” Sana says, ignoring Jeongyeon’s glares and takes out Momo’s earpiece. “Love this conversation?” Sana says, pointing over at Jeongyeon.

 

Momo laughs and stares at a girl who enters the room: Mina. She sighs lovingly at the girl and Sana notices, sighing along with her. “…Too bad she doesn’t know your identity.” Sana says, staring at Mina who looks at them; a smile and wave at Sana and a look of pity in Momo’s direction.

 

Momo looks away slowly and puts her head on the table. “Yeah.” She answers quietly. Sana stays quiet at the shift of tone in Momo’s voice.

 

\--

 

Again, Mochine and Mina share a kiss in the middle of Mina’s room. “…I really love you.” Mina whispers, in Momo’s nervous arms. “Me too.” Momo whispers back, laying her head on Mina’s shoulder.

 

The two sway to the music of their heartbeats, hearing nothing in the background as the two stay in each others arms.

 

\--

 

Sooner than later, it escalated. The two were in each others arms in public. It caused uproars.

 

Mina wasn’t exactly… Bullied, but rather, her popularity was much larger than before. Many wondering if she knew the identity of Mochine. Her father disapproved and beat her down every day.

 

(That was when Momo knew. Mina and her would definitely not be destined together in this Universe)

 

\--

 

Mina stays out in the cold, massaging her own hands and warming them up. Her father kicked her out of her own house and now, she’s camping for the night.

 

Momo appears out of nowhere. She remembers how Mina was angry at her. Shouted at her. Momo did nothing but stay quiet. Momo keeps her head down and mumbles an apology.

 

The last thing that was remembered was that Mina kisses Momo one last time. Mina cries and mumbles an apology herself, surprising and confusing Momo. Leading Momo to ask why.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of what’s going to happen next.”

 

A burning sensation to the back of her skull for a second. Then black. Only hearing a scream and the crack of a gun. Momo concludes that Mina shot her, or maybe her father shot her.

 

Whatever, she’s dead now.)

 

Momo loses herself in the light. A cry escapes her mouth on purpose. Well, not that she could say anything in this point in time. She’s a baby.

 

“Momo, let’s name her, Momo.” Momo hears a voice say, _that’s mom_. Momo thinks before sighing and falling asleep.

 

-

 

“Mummy, I like this book.” Momo says in a childish tone, showing her grin when she shoves a book in front of her Mom’s face who smiles softly back and holds the book up, flipping through the book in small shock. It was a hard book to read.

 

She leans down, “Are you sure you can read this? You’re smart but…” Momo grins and leans forward, hugging her mother before asking in a cute tone, “Please? Mummy, I like this booooook.” She whines, slowly taking the book from her mom’s grasp and reading the first few sentences. (which was actually the blurb.)

 

“…Once upon a time, there belonged a charming, roguish prince. Dazzling and dreamy, with that, made his dream girl fall for him. Despite that, he was cursed due to the following events.” Momo reads out loudly and grinning at her mother in victory who sighs.

 

Her mom breathes out a laugh and ruffles Momo’s hair before nodding, “Alright, smarty pants. I’ll buy it for you.” She grabs the book and brings it to the register and buys it.

 

Momo grins childishly.

 

_Yes, I love that book, alright._

 

Momo catches the author name.

 

H.M It reads.

 

(Good morning new world.)

 

 

(I look over the shelf, finding a young girl. Younger than me, picking out a book. The book was familiar. Ah, The cursed prince. That book. The one that symbolised Momo's pitiful state. I frown. The younger girl seemed to smile brightly despite the fact that her life has been destroyed by me.

 

Why was she still as energetic and cocky as our first universe? I never knew. I admire her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely, lovely. That was the second chapter, thanks for reading up to here.
> 
> The third chapter will be out quick. By quick, I mean, REALLY QUICK. (Spoiler: The same day as this.)
> 
> Leave a comment, press the kudo button, do whatever to signal that you're here because the support from MiMo fans are worth it. PLUS, tell Chaeyoung to stop bias-wrecking me or else writing MiMo fanfics will be even HARDER. Ha ha.
> 
> WHO'S PERSPECTIVE OF THAT PERSON??


	3. You're still captivating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet again. I still love you. I can't deny that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED. WILL EDIT TOMORROW. I NEEED SLEEP. + DOUBLE UPDATE :)
> 
> EDIT: I feel real bad.

There was once a foolish prince whom was a lover boy and secretly loved the princess. As the story unfolds, it was told that the princess loved the man back and the two engaged in a relationship which was soon found out by the princess’ parents.

The parents soon knew to love the relationship but the princess’ brother always disapproved of it. He’d challenge the prince to a battle and beat him by landslides. It was until one day, the brother asked the princess what she liked about the prince.

Her answer was short and simple but it held much love. The princess’ brother finally approved of the relationship. Days or years later, Hirai Momo, the foolish prince, proposed to that same princess and the two were soon engaged.

However, the illusion of happiness was soon destroyed. The real life came to them.

The princess was raped—

 

“Hold on, Casanova!”

 

Momo looks up from chewing her pen in stress. “What?” Sana looks at her as if Momo was insane. “You can’t just say that the princess was raped! Jesus Christ, I thought this was a fairy tale!” Sana sighs, throwing her papers up into the air.

 

Momo raises an eyebrow, “Uh… Have you read the brother grims versions? The REAL, versions?” Sana pouts, “Oh, c’mon, you know you cannot ever be the junior of the brother grims. Even if they end gorey, probably none of them go as far to say that the princess was raped!”

 

“Dude, have you ever read sleeping beauty before?” Momo deadpans, shuffling through her papers. “Aurora literally got raped by a king and she fell in love with the king. FELL IN LOVE, goddamnit.”

 

“Are you being for real?” Sana asks, her eyes wide open. “Yah.” Momo answers, getting back to writing her story, “I’m just writing this for the future. After all…” Momo trailed off and Sana tilts her head in confusion. _I might forget even my own story. I need to know the opinions of others on my curse._

 

“Nevermind.”

 

-

 

Momo laughs at her own memory. She looks over at the book that reads ‘The cursed prince,’ and smiles. The book was still as popular as when it was released and Momo feels a warmth in her heart. It was nice to know people like her book and were sympathetic of the prince.

 

(Spoiler alert: She was the prince.)

 

Momo smiles at the new line in her head.

 

‘Then. Once upon another time. There lived a girl named Hirai Momo. A charismatic girl who absolutely loves to dance and it’s like dancing is the whole of her life. A girl who shares the name of a foolish prince of a story whom was a lover boy and secretly loved the princess.’

 

Momo couldn’t help but read the story repeatedly. People liked to make fanfictions and fan drawings of the book and Momo has probably read a lot of it and gawked at the many fan arts at her fairy tale.

 

“Just what do you find in that book that you don’t find in me?”

 

Momo whips her head to a Jeongyeon who’s smirking by the door and scowls at the older girl. “Everything. It’s sappier than your probable unrequited 2yeon love with Nayeon.” Jeongyeon’s face turns slightly red but chooses to ignore it.

 

Jeongyeon sits next to Momo to have a big nice long look at the book. “I just don’t get it. What’s so good about this fairy tale in particular? Why not Cinderella? Or Beauty and the Beast?” Momo laughs quietly, remembering that in Cinderella’s Brother Grim ver, the sisters get blinded by the birds.

 

“My mom once said that a Hirai wrote this book.” Momo says and thinks sadly;  _Yeah. Me._  “And I think that the story’s interesting enough to gain my interest.” Momo flips open the pages and scrolls through them like the numerous times she’s done before.

 

“Apparently, in our Hirai history, there was an old legend that our family had a prince who was cursed by his fiancé’s brother because the fiancé was raped and killed by the prince of the Park kingdom.” Momo says quietly. Jeongyeon smiles softer. “And that’s the reason why?”

 

Momo nods, closing the book and putting it on her desk. “C’mon Jeongyeon, we’ll be late. A new trainee is joining us, right?” Jeongyeon hums in acknowledgment before commenting, “But damn, that prince might’ve been really foolish to have let his girlfriend raped and killed.”

 

Momo smiles to herself. A tear almost falling down. _I know. I won’t repeat the same mistake again. I won’t fall in love with Mina, ever again. I’m gonna avoid her._ She shrugs, “Who knows, in the book, the Park heir had a gun.”

__

“Now isn’t that unbelievable. I thought they were in the medieval era.” Jeongyeon says and Momo laughs a tiny bit, “Who cares? Park-heir might’ve been the tester of the old experiments of the weapon known as gun.”

 

 “You’re strange.” The older girl says and Momo shrugs, “I try not.” Jeongyeon then says to counter that sentence, “Well I mean, you WERE staying love-struck with that book and the prince x princess… so...”

 

“And I believe that you’re seriously rude right now.”

 

Hirai Momo. Her dream in this concept was to become an idol. To become worldwide known for her dancing skills. Maybe dancing too. She was such a big fan of idols such as 2PM or miss A.

 

-

 

Momo enters the dance room alongside Jeongyeon to find that the room is empty. “Daebak!” Momo squeaks excitedly, sprawling her body throughout the room. “We have the room to ourselves, let’s use it quick before Dahyun comes and goes crazy.”

 

Jeongyeon laughs, taking her own ipod out, Momo doing the same and plugging in her earphones. Silently, she scrolls through her numerous selection of songs and picks one. It always reminded her of Mina for some reason.

 

Confession song by Got7: the first seconds of the cheery Christmas themed song was playing and Momo’s body was swaying softly to the song, a twirl and hitting the floor with her chest. The first seconds of the lyrics in the pre-chorus stopped her.

 

“You may not feel the same way as I do, I may never see you again, that’s what I’m afraid of. Don’t have the courage to tell you.”

 

Momo stopped moving, almost crying listening to the line. If only her story was as innocent as that. Then, the chorus came and she was back on her feet, dancing to that same song. Jeongyeon watches her movements in worry.

 

“Eyyy, what’s up, kids!” Nayeon shouts, opening up the door to finally see Momo trip on her feet and fall face flat on the floor. “Whoa.” “Momo, you okay?” Jeongyeon shouts, laughing and picking up the younger girl on her feet.

 

Momo laughs nervously, “Sorry about that, I was startled by the sudden Nayeon.” Nayeon grins and pats Momo’s back, “Oh, I’m sorry.” _You don’t seem it._ Momo thinks, a tiny bit amused but it was mostly out of anger.

 

“And guess who I brought?” Nayeon asks out of nowhere and Momo tilts her head in confusion. “Who?” She asks and Nayeon clicks her tongue, “Nup, you gotta guess.” Jeongyeon falls, “Give a hiiiiint.” She complains and Nayeon reaches out to hold the girls hand.

 

Momo could hear the ‘person’ yelp quietly in surprise as her hand was held out. “This is what her hand looks like.” Jeongyeon pouts because, it was a hand. And it wasn’t familiar. Or at least, only to Jeongyeon.

 

(Momo tried to ignore the fact that the voice really sounds like Mina and that the hand brought out looks like Mina’s hand, the same hand that would caress her body at night in the first universe.)

 

“Uhhh.” Jeongyeon sounds, squinting and feeling stressed. “Jihyo…?” She asks and Nayeon shakes her head in victory. “New trainee?” Momo asks as coolly as possible, walking up to Nayeon and holding the new trainee’s hand.

 

She smirks at Nayeon’s defeated face and hears the new trainee squeal another time. Momo pulls the hand and her breath hitches at what she sees.

 

Mina.

 

It’s Mina. It’s actually Mina. The same Mina that stole her heart in the billions of years. That same Mina that would either reject her or die.

 

“Oh.” Momo sounds, not letting go of Mina’s hand. Mina was red with embarrassment. She was still as shy as she used to be. Mina was quivering. Nayeon commented, “She’s from Japan and can’t really speak Korean, I’ll leave her to you, Momo.” Momo nods.

 

“Uh… Hello.” Momo says in Japanese and Mina brightens up in recognition of her home language before speaking. “Uh…? Y-You’re still holding on to my hand.” Mina stutters out shyly.

 

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Momo says timidly, reluctantly letting go of Mina’s hand. _Shit, Don’t fall. Don’t fall. It’ll only lead to hurt._ Nayeon eyes her knowingly along with Jeongyeon as they whisper something together and snicker at Momo.

 

“Shut up, will you?” Momo scowls at them in Korean(she knows that Jeongyeon isn’t that fluent in Japanese yet so she’s kind enough to say it in her language.), about to hit them until Mina interrupts them. “I’m Myoui Mina, nice you meet you.”

 

 _I know,_ Momo thinks sadly and stops moving to bow respectively to her, “I’m Hirai Momo, nice to meet you, Mina-chan.” “How informal~” Jeongyeon coos and Momo retorts with, “It’ll be better for her to warm up to us before she meets the rest of the trainees.”

 

“Mhm. Say that while you can, Momo. Imma go ahead and practise dancing with Jeongyeon, you go and hang out with the new girl.” Nayeon says and before Jeongyeon could protest, drags the girl to the middle of the room, shooing both Momo and Mina away.

 

Momo stares dumbstruck at the two while Mina waits patiently for Momo to react. “...Hirai-san? Unnie?” Mina calls out and Momo, all of a sudden, turns red. _She called me unnie. Oh my god, she called me unnie. Am I dying in the inside or something?_

 

“…Unnie?” Mina calls again and Momo snaps out of her daze and gives her a nervous smile. “Oh uh. It’s fine for you to just call me Momo. You can drop it if you want.” Momo says, scratching her neck sheepishly.

 

Mina thinks about it a little bit before responding, “Momo-chan…?” Momo blushes at it. “Momo unnie…?” The blush was toned down but nevertheless visible. “I might call you Momo unnie, even though the blush when I call you Momo-chan is really cute, I’m scared you’ll explode.” Mina says, laughing a tiny bit.

 

 _Ho~oly Jesus. She laughed._ Momo hadn’t really heard that in ages. Hope flickered in her chest but Momo tried to tone down it. It wasn’t good to hope when you were destined to not be destined with her. Momo learnt that, the hard way.

 

“Eh? Oh, haha. You’re too funny, Mina ya.” Momo laughs, turning around, trying to hide her red face again. “C’mon, let’s explore the studio for you.” She says, grabbing Mina’s hand unconsciously to drag the girl with her.

 

-

 

“The toilets are here, male and female, hope you know how to read it.” Momo says, laughing a bit, looking over at the signs in which the girl had a mustache drawn on her face and for the male, a dress drawn in black sharpie.

 

“What happened here?” Mina asks amusedly and Momo replies a little sheepishly, “A little prank that Jeongyeon and I did. We may or may have not done that to anger PD-nim.”

 

Momo hears Mina laugh and unconsciously squeezes the girls hand. “What did he do to you guys?” Mina asks amidst her giggles. Momo smiles in remembrance. When JYP had scolded them for scaring a couple younger trainees, especially Natty who was their youngest there.

 

“We scared a couple of kids. The youngest and others. They didn’t take it that well, but we’re still fine, so eh.” Momo says, shrugging a little at the end before dragging Mina away from the toilets who laughs softly at the story.

 

“By the way…”

 

Mina starts a conversation right before Momo was going to introduce the music rooms that was usually used for people who play instruments or people who want to create an arrangement on their own. “Yeah?” Momo asks curiously.

 

“How long are you going to hold onto my hand?”

 

Momo tilts her head in slight confusion before following Mina’s eye of vision to her hands. Their hands, the ones that were and still are interlocked. Momo pulls her hand away almost immediately, ignoring the fact that her face is burning and needs the medicine of Mina’s kiss.

 

“Sorry about that…” Momo mutters, turning her back on Mina and holding her hand—more like cradling it in fear. “I guess I wasn’t thinking straight.” Momo concludes finally, chuckling a bit. _I got that right, I always think gay._

 

Mina’s mouth forms a straight line. “Okay then.” She answers partially coldly and Momo didn’t even know why. She decided to ignore the fact that Mina sounded sort of cold as fast as ignoring her own red face. She wouldn’t be able to handle either.

 

-

 

“Now, aren’t _you_ getting comfortable with the new girl?”

 

Momo pauses from reading some of the juiciest fanfictions of JinKook to have a look at the smirking face of Nayeon and Somi together. “New girl?” She questions before reading the paragraph that she was back on.

 

“C’mon, you know what we’re saying, Momo. Stop looking at dirty BTS fanfics and entertain us once in a while about your gayhood.” Somi whines, walking up to the phone. “Oh? JinKook, nice choice. Hey—I read this one before!” She says again, laughing when she takes Momo’s phone away from the latter.

 

Momo pouts, “Ok fine, Mina ya is _NOT_ my type. Happy? Now give my phone back.” Nayeon shares Momo’s expression, hugging the girl from behind. “We wouldn’t question you weirdly? We’ll laugh whenever you two interact only, so tell the truth?”

 

“I did. Already. I’m not interested in her in the romantic sense.” Momo states in a simply convincible way. It’s a lie, a complete lie. Momo knows but chooses to shun her feelings away.

 

They’re just not destined for each other anyway.

 

-

 

“Since you already know most of the basics, let’s get on to pronunciations, shall we?” Momo says in Japanese, smiling and ruffling the hair of the younger girl. “I can understand it now, Momo unnie, you can speak in Korean to me.” Mina complains and takes Momo’s hands away from her head.

 

“Yeah but, Mina. Unlike Momo ya and I, the others don’t understand Japanese so…” Sana says, trailing off. Sana and Momo, every day, teach Mina about what they know about the Korean culture and how to speak the language itself.

 

Mina’s a fast learner and within the week, already memorized the entire alphabet and can already understand what any Korean person is saying. It’s speaking it that has got her stumped. “Well, I bet that in the week, she can be speaking Korean fluently everywhere.” Momo states confidently, looking at Mina’s cute small blush.

 

“You overestimate me.” Mina says quietly. “Don’t you mean underestimate?” Momo grins slyly, moving her face closer to Mina. Sana pushes Momo face away from Mina’s red face, “Alright, alright. No flirting in this session, Momo.”

 

Momo pouts. Had she really been flirting? In her vocabulary, that was considered giving a compliment. A cheesy compliment. “Yah!” She shouts informally in Korean to the offended person, “That’s not flirting!” “You are so rude.” Sana says, laughing but pouting cutely.

 

Momo just gives up because, Sana’s just so damn cute, “Sorry Sana ya. That was actually rude of me.” Momo admits sheepishly, giving the girl a small hug until it was reciprocated. “I guess I can forgive you.” Sana says playfully.

 

“I’m jealous.”

 

Momo and Sana break the hug from Mina’s statement. “Why?” Momo asks, looking at Sana who has a lopsided grin on her face. “You two are really close… And I’ve been an introvert practically my entire life.” Mina says, looking down, a blush from embarrassment.

 

Momo and Sana have never grinned wider than in that moment because of how cute Mina was. Of course, they both jump on Mina and hug her.

 

-

 

Momo and Sana were sitting closely next to each other, listening to many EXO, BLACKPINK, MAMAMOO… etc, songs before Sana begins to say something that catches Momo’s attention while they’re listening to an AKMU song.

 

“Where’s Mina ya?”

 

Momo turns to face Sana who anticipates an answer, “Probably in her room… Why?” Sana pouts and goes back to listening to the music. Momo pales, _No. First it was Somi and Nayeon who were suspecting something, now Sana is going to suggest another Mina—_

“Nothing, I was gonna ask her a question but I’m too lazy.” Sana says quietly. “Dahyun’s in her room.” Momo says, loud enough for Sana to hear, her ears perk up but she tries not to act overexcited. “Why did you say that?” Sana asks.

 

“I just wanted to add extra information—It was more directed for me. I’m planning to stick with her like a Koala today.” Momo says, thinking about the pale girl and Sana’s rather obvious obsession over Dahyun. “Dubu was kissing Chaechae’s cheek, by the way—That was for me as well.”

 

Sana’s veins were popping out by the second, she laughs in an exasperated way, “I really hate you, you know that, Momo?” Momo shows a shit-eating grin and Sana groans at it. “You’re so obvious.” Momo says.

 

“Says you.” Sana comments, placing her back at the back of the couch. “Especially…” Sana says, “Especially when you’re with Mina.” Momo blushes at Mina’s name, “See! Like that! That’s how obvious you are! Just the name makes you blush!” Sana shouts, pointing an accusing finger at Momo’s face.

 

Momo groans and hits her head on the table, “…Am I really _that_ obvious? Does Mina know?” Sana laughs in frustration, ruffling the older yet more childish’ girl’s hair, “That girl? Nope. She’s just as oblivious as obvious you are.”

 

Momo smiles in relief, “Oh, thank god.” And Sana raises her eyebrows, “And that’s supposed to be a good thing? Don’t you want the, oh I love you too, scenario to happen between the two of you? The only way for that to happen is for her to know you love her, she wouldn’t take the first step.”

 

“Oi.” Momo says plainly, currently annoyed at Sana. “Of course I’d want that to happen… I just know that we’ll ever be together… There’s absolutely no way.” “How can you be for sure?” Sana says encouragingly, looking up at Momo.

 

Momo’s eyes softens. If only Sana knew. _I was cursed billions of years ago and is never destined with the one and only Princess Mina that I loved kissing and loving and I love her so much._ If only she could say that straightforwardly. If only she fell for Sana instead of Mina. That way, she’d never have to feel that pain anymore.

 

Momo shrugs, “First off, we’re probably in a non-gay supportive country. Second, that girl screams ‘straight’ in the face. Fate hates me. I have bad luck.” Sana bursts out laughing, “Fate? Is that thing even real? You read too much manga, Momo ya. She’s straight and you have bad luck? That’s just weird!” Sana stood up, about to give Momo a piece of her mind but rather than that, slips on a piece of paper that was on the floor to go on top of Momo.

 

Momo was startled but her instincts told her to grab Sana’s waist to steady her—which she did. Sana held onto the chair arm and it’s back and now Momo is cornered by the younger girl. “I have even worse bad luck.” Sana states sheepishly, laughing in embarrassment.

 

The cuddly raccoon like girl, pulls Sana closer to her, “Naw, you just clumsy. It’s cute though so no worries.” Momo says, hugging the girl and grinning up, Sana grinning right back at Momo.

 

“Whoa, you guys have a weird PDA.”

 

Sana and Momo turn their heads to face Jihyo—The speaker just then—and Mina, Dahyun, Natty and finally a confused Somi who thought(knew) that Momo likes Mina. “Ey girls.” Momo says, laughing a bit at their position.

 

Momo saw Dahyun turning her head, a sadness portrayed her eyes just a little bit. Momo saw jealousy and disappointment and of course, Momo knew why. It was Sana, who was in Momo’s embrace.

 

Sana and Momo soon escape from their embrace, making sure to face Jihyo, the one with the most experience who for some reason brought Dahyun, Mina, Natty and Somi here. “We were planning to grab you two… Occupied kids…” Jihyo says, eyeing the two suspiciously.

 

“Hope you know that we’re both older than you…” Sana says and Jihyo replies simply, “I never knew. Must be because the two of you are so childish.” Momo and Sana flushes, before grumbling and following Jihyo who had a list of people in her hands.

 

(Little did she know, she was just the little bit closer to her debut.)

 

-

 

SIXTEEN GIRLS on a survival show named SIXTEEN. It was a surprise but it was nowhere near a good surprise. It scared every single girl out of their guts and to be frank, it was a cruel punishment. Momo was in doubt that she’d ever debut ever.

 

Not especially that Mina was there too. The same Mina that she spent a year with helping and loving. Mina was the newest trainee in SIXTEEN and is awkward with hip-hop, which worries Momo the most.

 

It ended up that both Mina and Momo were situated on the Major team when the show started. Momo being the dance machine and Mina training at JYP for only a year so far. When it all ended and Momo and Mina were in the van, they weren’t sitting next to each other, but Momo could sense Mina’s worry.

 

-

 

Momo jumps on the bed in glee, squealing really loud despite the fact that she is being recorded. She has to keep up the happy act instead of acting all sentimental for Mina anyway. Too bad Momo couldn’t be roommates with Mina.

 

When the cameramen _finally_ stop recording, Momo runs to Mina’s room right away. She knocks on her door once, then twice. “Mina ya?” Momo calls out and Mina opens the door for Momo. “Momo unnie? What is it?” She asks.

 

Momo breathes out in relief. She wasn’t crying. Why would she? They’re both in the Major Team. “I just wanted to check if you were doing fine.” Momo says sheepishly, entering the room. Mina smiles, “I’m alright. Just overwhelmed that I’m here…”

 

There it was. So that was the problem. It grew from how underconfident she is. Momo sits on Mina’s bed, just as soft as her own. “You really shouldn’t be. Just pretend—No not pretend. Be an idol.” Momo says, holding Mina’s hand.

 

“B-But…” Mina insists, “I just feel like… I feel like I don’t belong here. Just because I’m new… JYP might be judging wrong…” Momo frowns and rubs the girl’s hands against her. She pulls Mina towards her and pats the younger girl’s back.

 

Mina sits next to Momo and Momo hugs her. “Listen here, Mina ya. You’re honestly just one of the most impressive trainees I’ve met. You’re simply… captivating.” Mina pushes Momo away, “No I’m not.” She whines and Momo tries to rub their cheeks together.

 

“I’m serious~” She sings. “Momo unnie~” Mina whines again, pushing the older girl’s face away.  At last, Momo was able to cup Mina’s face. “Mina ya~ You’re the best I’ve met, serious.” Momo says, placing her forehead on Mina’s to reassure the girl.

 

“…Thanks.” Mina says finally and Momo grins in relief. “Anytime, tiny fellow J-Line.” She pats Mina’s head and walks toward the door. “I’ll be cooking, if you need me.” Momo says with a wave, already laughing at Mina’s face of disbelief when she said that she was cooking.

 

Momo enters the kitchen and observe the equipment given and smiles with content. The pans were all shiny and unused. The stove was working surprisingly well. And there were A LOT of spices in the cupboards. Meat also in the fridge. Daebak. Like, really.

 

She turns on the stove right after putting oil in the pan and let it sizzle for a while. Momo coincidentally brought a book over, ‘The cursed prince’ book. It tells her mistakes, it inspires her not to do the same things as before.

 

It’s been over two minutes since Momo opened the book and she cracks open a few eggs and waits for it to cook in the pan while she cuts it up for a while. She unfortunately couldn’t practise because it was already past 9pm, but who cares, she loves cooking just as much as she loves her own father.

 

She puts some rice in the pan and soy sauce for the simple recipe of fried rice. Nothing fancy like she’s made before, but it’ll do to make up for the little ingredients that she wanted to use. Momo really didn’t want to take all the fun of cooking and give the rest of ingredients to Jihyo if she ever came to Major. (Hey, it was a huge possibility.)

 

The smell brought all of the yawning major members to their feet and into the kitchen where Momo was happily humming to ‘Swing Baby’ in her earphones. “Oh, swing! Swing, swing ma baby.” Momo sang off-handedly and carelessly.

 

“Momo…?” Dahyun yawns, which startles the older girl when she sees everyone there. She takes out her earphones and put it in her pocket. “Dahyunnie? Girls? What are you guys doing here?” Momo asks, stirring the rice a little.

 

“I was woken by the smell…” Jiwon says, standing on her tippy toes to try and see what Momo is cooking. “This is just plain old fried rice, you guys hungry?” Momo offers, shaking the pan so that the smell is accented. They all nod excitedly.

 

The girls all sit at the table while Momo quickly prepares the utensils and plates at the same time as cooking. When done, she turned off the stove and places the pan in the middle of the table. “Bon appetite, ladies.” She says, smiling a bit when she remembered cooking for Mina once in the first universe.

 

They all dig hungrily in the dish, sometimes moaning because they haven’t eaten all day and this just filled their hunger. “Since when did you know how to cook?” Nayeon nudges Momo, her face still stuffed in the food.

 

Momo grins like a dork, “If I didn’t get accepted as a trainee, I would have been cooking as a chef in a five star restaurant.” Nayeon rolls her eyes and goes back to her food while Momo stares at Mina longingly again.

 

“Make sure to pack up, girls. I’ll be in my room.” Momo says, standing, waving again and stretching. “Good night, we’ll be having another big day tomorrow, it seems.” She yawns, going back to her room.

 

She opens the door to her room and falls face flat on her bed. Today was such a big day. She didn’t mind at all, after all, she was in the same group as Mina, the majors.

 

Momo wishes herself a good night, turning the lights off and sleeping nearly as fast as she fell for Mina.

 

-

 

“Momo.” Natty calls out, facing the older girl.

 

Momo’s face falls. She’s turning into a Minor.

 

“Mina.” Somi calls out facing the older girl.

 

Momo could see Mina’s own face fall too. Mina's turning into a Minor along with her.

 

“Guess we weren’t good enough.” Mina laughs bitterly with Momo who was just struggling to hold her own tears down. Momo nods silently and watches a sad Nayeon changing from Major to Minor.

 

It was a surprise. Momo wasn’t expecting this.

 

On the way with the bus, Mina and Momo had a seat next to each other. Momo silently holds Mina’s hand who hides her face in a plushy sadly. “Hey… It’s alright.” Momo repeats, rubbing Mina’s hand with her thumb.

 

“We were just… Unlucky, this time.” Momo says, her face blank but obviously sad. Mina doesn’t respond but instead takes out her phone, removing her hand away from a dejected Momo who was trying to console an almost crying Mina.

 

The complaints from Nayeon made Momo even more sadder while she takes out her own phone to scroll through her Instagram. Despite Jeongyeon’s snarky replies, Momo manages to spot her holding Nayeon’s hand reassuringly.

 

 _Must be nice._ Momo thinks. _To hold Nayeon’s hand when I can’t even hold Mina’s._ Jeongyeon and Nayeon share a distressed look before Nayeon stays silent, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. She watches as Jeongyeon flinches but reciprocates the action, tapping her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder.

 

Suddenly.

 

Mina rests her head on Momo’s shoulder, startling the older girl. “Look…” Mina says tiredly, pointing at her screen but grinning unenthusiastically. “Sana posted this video of herself squealing, entering the room.” Momo rests her head on Mina’s head and smiles softly, “Good for her.” Momo says jokingly menacingly.

 

“Her performance was still hilarious too, wasn’t it?” Mina says, a glint in her eye in amusement. Momo nods, laughing a tiny bit at it. “Yours was captivating, but then again, as PD nim said, it wasn’t yours.” Momo says silently. She didn’t really want to get to this point in the conversation.

 

Momo knew that Mina didn’t want to speak about it, so she stays silent after that sentence.

 

-

 

Momo didn’t have any energy to cook, but she does it anyway. Luckily not burning the entire house nor being caught by any cameraman (they were all where Mina was.). She places the quick cooking of a donburi—one she’s learnt from her father in this one Traditional Japanese AU—on the table.

 

(“Listen, Momo. In order to be a true Japanese chef. You need to know how to make a donburi.” Momo’s father says cockily. Now Momo knows where she got that cockiness from.

 

She rolls her eyes, “Dad, I’m sure I’ve got the basics.” Momo says, running another stove and creating a basic donburi dish.

 

-

 

“Nope.” Her dad says, tasting her donburi dish. “You’ve got ways to go.” He finishes off, creating his best donburi dish. “Taste this, then yours. Spot the difference.”

 

Momo sighs and tastes both. Her eyes widen. Her dad was right, she does have ways to go. She bows, “Teach me, sensei!” She shouts mockingly, her dad laughing and playing along. “Sure, kid.” He says, ruffling her hair.

 

“Thanks, dad!” She says affectionately, kissing his cheek.)

 

Taking out many pairs of chopsticks, she places them on each bowl and grabs all eight of the bowls and carries them on her arm. Luckily, no cameraman was watching. “Donburi delivery!” She says, laughing a bit at her surprised members.

 

“C’mon, eat up. You guys must be starving.” She says, placing the bowls on a table. Momo takes a look at Mina before giving her the bowl. “Mind if I borrow her a bit?” Momo asks Jeongyeon and Nayeon who shake their head.

 

“Okay—Hey, Mina. Follow me, bring your donburi.” Momo says, holding Mina’s hand and intertwining them, bringing the two of them in her room. “Make sure to eat up for tomorrow, you’re gonna practice, right? I’m sure this’ll help.” Momo says hurriedly, eating from her own bowl.

 

It was a few seconds before Mina lightly mumbles, “…Thanks.” And starts eating her food. Momo watches on as Mina takes small and tiny bites. She takes note that Mina isn’t feeling way because of the way she wasn’t eating fast.

 

She sighs and runs her hand in Mina’s hair, pulling behind a hair behind her ear that fell in front of her face. Mina jumps out of surprise and almost yelps when she finds Momo’s face close to hers. Mina’s face reddens while Momo stares at her deeply.

 

“Mina ya.” Momo says huskily. Momo holds Mina’s body close to hers. “You did fine. More than fine, on that stage. You were shining bright, I assure you. You have nothing to worry about.”  Momo whispers in Mina’s ear and Momo could tell as she sighs.

 

 _Mina’s in love with me._ Momo thinks, rubbing circles on Mina’s back. She feels Mina’s heart beating faster, she can feel Mina’s opened and surprised eyes and the hot neck. Her red ears. _It’s adorable,_ Momo admits, _if Mina keeps this up, I won’t be able to hold myself back…_

 

“Don’t worry. You can confide in me.” Momo says finally, closing her eyes and digging her nose in Mina’s neck.

 

For the first time tonight, Mina cries.

 

-

 

Despite that fact that they’re in Minor, they have some fun times while shopping and looking for clothes for a retro theme. Momo follows Mina around because she’s scared that Mina would get stolen away by another person. Kidnapped, maybe.

 

Momo and Mina dig through clothes for the style. While Mina looks for the clothes, it gave Momo a lot of time to stare at Mina, too bad they were on camera so she couldn’t do much.

 

-

 

And then Momo wasn’t in Major again. She wasn’t chosen, she simply wasn’t good enough. Mina? She was the best in the individual photos in Momo’s opinion, Snow White’s step mother was a super great idea.

 

Mina was good enough. She went in Major. Momo ended up staying back in Minor.

 

The two weren’t together anymore. Even though they were, before.

 

Momo cussed in her room, kicking her bed. “Shit, shit, shit.” She mumbles to herself in frustration. Momo was pretty sure that her individual photo was alright, a feminine side to herself, a nice, fluffy smile—that was what she was aiming for.

 

The tears roll off her cheeks.

 

She wasn’t with Mina. She wants to be back with Mina. She NEEDS to be back with Mina.

 

In order for her to live happily again.

 

-

 

“Momo?” Jeongyeon calls out confusedly. It was 1AM and everyone else was sleeping. Not Momo. She started on the dot of 9PM to practise. “Oh, hey, J.” Momo grins, stopping the tapping of her feet of her music.

 

“You’re here?” Jeongyeon yawns. “I might as well use the time Minors are given. I should be asking that to you, anyway. You're a major.” Momo shrugs but replies snarkily, but despite that, she turns the music on again and poses into her dance just one more time. “Can you tell me if this is good?” Momo asks off-handedly, in a certain pose.

 

“It’s not finished yet.” Momo shouts, moving a shoulder quickly and her body to the beat. “But this is what I have.” She says finally, tapping her feet on the ground and moving her body forward until the acapella. “That’s all so far.” Momo pants, flopping to the ground.

 

Jeongyeon just gawks in awe.

 

“Uh… J?” Momo calls out sheepishly, not moving from the floor. Jeongyeon snaps out of her daze and breathes out, “Wow… Just… Wow.” “Deserves only a ‘wow’ huh?” Momo laughs, trying to get up.

 

“I’m not stopping here, but just tell the others I’ll be hogging this room until Nayeon comes. Which would be about… In two hours.” Momo says, peering over Jeongyeon’s shoulder for the analog clock.

 

Jeongyeon nods silently. “…Can you watch me too?” Momo grins. “Anytime.” Jeongyeon grins back and gets in position.

 

She doesn’t move much, but her singing was so powerful… and crazy too along with her actions. Momo couldn’t help but burst into laughter when Jeongyeon makes a face and with lightning speed, moves her arms in front of her face.

 

“Oh my god—I don’t even believe in him, but whatever. Jeongyeon. You will win, in making me laugh… And over Jiwon.” Momo laughs out, clutching her stomach that was currently in pain. “Ey. That hurt. But that’s what I was planning on doing.”

 

“Show it to Nayeon.” Momo says, “Stay with me and sing with me. I need to practise singing because I quite frankly suck at it.” Jeongyeon laughs and sits when Momo drags her wrist. She ends up sitting on Momo’s back.

 

“I’m in Major. Should I even be here in the first place?” Jeongyeon says quickly, laughing at Momo’s previous response. “Mm, just help me. I dun care.” Momo breathes out, moving back to make Jeongyeon get off her.

 

“Rude.” Jeongyeon comments, trying to initiate skin ship with Momo who rejects it harshly by running away and crashing into the wall painfully. Jeongyeon’s splitting her sides and Momo is rubbing her red nose while scowling.

 

At last, Jeongyeon was able to hold Momo in her arms, making the two crash to the floor because Momo wasn’t anticipating it. “How are you holding up?” Jeongyeon asks, lying next to Momo and letting the girl out of her arms.

 

“Fine, why?” Momo says, looking at Jeongyeon with curiosity. Jeongyeon smiles softly and pats Momo’s hair. “It feels like you’ve been feeling sadder with Mina not around anymore, those meals that made you made for the Majors were great, don’t get me wrong, but they don’t have the same amount of love as before. Mina wasn't there to eat it, that was why, yeah?”

 

Momo smiles weakly, face reddening. “No. I’m fine now, now that you’re here.” “You’re such a dork.” Jeongyeon laughs, hitting Momo’s shoulder playfully.

 

Momo puckers her lips at Jeongyeon for a while, winking and keeping her head down. “Love you too, J.” It might’ve just been her imagination, but she heard a gasp, and somewhere in her mirror, finds a Nayeon there.

 

“Holy crap.” She mumbles under her breath, sitting upright almost immediately. Nayeon’s eyes widen, alarmed and runs away, Momo hears a vase breaking apart and somehow, no sobs.

 

“Run after Nayeon. She has a misunderstanding.” Momo commands Jeongyeon who’s surprised and confused all at the same time. “N-Nayeon? But she won’t come until another two—” Jeongyeon stutters.

 

“I thought so too, she came early. Maybe because of you. And she saw me making kissy faces to you.” Momo interrupts, laughing out loud, pushing Jeongyeon toward the door. “You go, I can’t, I won’t resolve anything at all.”

 

Jeongyeon nods silently before running out the door. And screaming out Nayeon’s name hysterically in the night. Momo could swear that she hears a neighbor telling Jeongyeon to shut up for being so damn loud during the night.

 

Momo falls to the ground again. Thinking about Mina one more time. Momo sure as hell misses Mina but that just encourages her to chase one more time.

 

 _One more time toward Major, this time, revenge from me to Natty._ Momo thinks bluntly.

 

_I promise to be back again, Mina._

-

 

Nervous, but excited, during the rehearsals, Momo changes into her outfit and breathes in and out. _Doing this for Mina, for Mina, for Mina._ She walks up the stairs and takes one glance at Mina.

 

“Momoring.” Mina says silently, loud enough for Momo’s ears to hear, anyway. Her face reddens a little bit, invisible, but Momo’s face was really hot. _Holyyyy… Mina cheered for me. She wants me to get into Major—I mean, of course she does, she’s my friend._ Momo thinks frantically.

 

It was just in time, that she was able to compose herself and pose dangerously. It was just a pose, looking down, legs spread apart, hands holding together. It was only a pose, but everyone would know, it was powerful and scary.

 

The music starts. Momo loses herself in the music of her song.

 

Everything moves so smoothly. She spins and turns and moves herself to the beat of the music.

 

It was even better when she was on the real stage. Much better than her rehearsal. Her passion was greater, her realisation for being in love with Mina was better than in the rehearsal. Mina was staring at her more intensely, as if wishing her good luck.

 

Yet, why hadn’t she won?

 

Another lost chance.

 

What’s more, whilst Chaeyoung’s performance of ‘Honey’, she noticed Mina staring in a more than friendly way at the girl in action. Momo knew that Mina wasn’t the only one, Tzuyu was watching Chaeyoung intensely, as if trying to get the baby cub’s attention.

 

Momo sighs, she hoped that Mina’s stare meant nothing at all.

 

-

 

And then, they were sorted into groups. With Jiwon who was a power singer, and Chaeyoung who had just been demoted to Minor, the SIXTEEN group’s best rapper and Momo, the best dancer there is in this pack of dancers. The trio was a power trio, the most talented members.

 

Additionally, the three were pretty good friends, they were at first, sorted into Major, giving them much time to bond, especially with Momo cooking for them. Momo and Jiwon being the first to leave Major, now that Chaeyoung is back, the three form their group.

 

“We should do a dark concept.” Chaeyoung suggests, bringing out her phone and playing a song. ‘The way you love me’ by Keri Hilson. “They’ll go with bright concepts, the others.” Chaeyoung says, explaining slowly.

 

The other two agree and grin at each other because of their maknae’s great suggestion. “Seems like no one would go for the dark concept.” Momo says. Chaeyoung grins in excitement at the idea of no one doing what they might be doing, “If that’s the case, we’re the unique. The only dark concept.”

 

Momo smiles back competitively and a little bit roguishly. “Let’s show ourselves.” She says in a really, really, cool way. Jiwon and Chaeyoung cover their mouths in surprise and probably in affection because of how cool she is.

 

Momo turns scarlet at what she did and hides her face in Jiwon’s lap while the two shower her with compliments, mostly containing, “You’re cool, unnie.” Or “Unnie, you’re so cool, I never knew.” Chaeyoung and Jiwon laugh at Momo’s shyness.

 

“I’m sorry~” She apologises unnecessarily and in an un-Korean accent that it makes both Jiwon and Chaeyoung laugh again, clutching their stomachs in pain because of their unnie. “You’re so cute~” Jiwon grins, hugging Momo along with Chaeyoung.

 

Momo hugs the two back while they all fall to the floor, still laughing.

 

-

 

Momo really hadn’t been expecting it, but she was versing Natty again. It sure as hell didn’t make her fueled up more, if anything, she was feeling bad. Natty had to verse her again, and it was probably annoying at this point.

 

Momo sighs, banging her head on the wall outside. The curse is getting more annoying. Momo is closer to being eliminated and Mina is closer to falling in love with Chaeyoung. How much more worse is this compared to the other Universes?

 

“Momo unnie?” Mina calls out from the corner. Momo snaps her head up, almost tripping when she whips her head to face Mina. “Mina.” Momo says, grinning wider than she has in these past weeks. “Doing well?” Momo asks, almost cringing at the way she started.

 

Mina nods, “Yep, I miss your homemade cooking, but Jihyo unnie’s cooking is good too.” Momo smiles wide, “That’s good.” “How about you? Are _you_ alright? I saw you frowning.” Mina asks, stepping closer to Momo until their bodies were pressed together.

 

 _God, Mina._ Momo thinks, her head spinning at their proximity. _I swear, I won’t be able to hold back if you do this again…_ Mina takes a step back to look at Momo’s red face. “I-I’m alright.” Momo answers, her mind not circuiting anymore thanks to Mina.

 

“Hey Mina…” Momo starts, looking over at the wall sheepishly. “Think Sana, you and I can go and hangout together? No rival, just friends?” Mina stays quiet for a while and Momo was starting to think that her suggestion was just stupid.

 

“Yeah, that would be good.” Mina answers, smiling happily. Momo could sense the same amount of excitement in her voice that was somewhat the same when in the first universe, she gave the champagne to her.

 

“Good. Great.” Momo says in a flustered way, “Should we go ahead and tell Sana?” Mina nods.

 

“Yep.”

 

-

 

“Christ, Mina!” Momo shouts, laughing at the younger girl who put the cotton candy that she received on top of her lips, to symbolise a mustache. Sana and Momo soon do the same thing, showing their faces to the camera that exposed them long ago—In a cheeky way.

 

Though the J-Line did make plans to go out, it wasn’t part of their plan for the cameramen to know or JYP either, but knowing that, if JYP PD nim found out that they went out without supervision, they would be scolded or worse, eliminated early.

  
While Mina was just holding on to both of their hands, Sana and Momo were too busy checking out what kinds of foods were being made. They know Momo, if she finds a good food to eat, she’ll end up eating more. A food lover to heart.

 

“You loving food might have been the reason for you being able to cook well.” Mina chuckles suddenly when Momo gets a box of chicken for all three of them. “Huh?” Momo asks, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

 

“I said that—Whatever, I’ll go find us a spot!” Mina says, running off—and as stated before, finding all three of them a spot to sit in. It wasn’t that long because a few seconds later, Mina calls out both of their names, “Momo unnie! Sana unnie!”

 

Momo smiles gently at Mina’s excitement. The day before, she was worried, scared, of being eliminated. But thanks to these two, her worry vanished. “Okay, hey Mina ya, Sana ya, let’s go to a fortune teller after this.” Momo says, sitting next to Sana who ran to the seats first because her hands weren’t as occupied as Momo’s.

 

Sana nods happily when Momo reaches the table, getting a piece of chicken and eating it fast. “Whoa, whoa. Slow down, chew your food. Don’t want you to get a stomach ache.” Momo laughs, using her thumb to wipe off crumbs on Sana’s lips. Sana laughs sheepishly, “Sorry, Momo unnie.”

 

The chicken was finished within minutes and soon, they were throwing the bucket into the bin and running up to where the fortune teller it. Somehow, a cameraman was spotted in the place, recording them. (It made Momo really, really, nervous)

 

“Will I be able to debut?” Momo asks the fortune teller, a male and an obvious fan of SIXTEEN or hers. After a series of shuffling, taking cards and whatnot, the result was, “After hardships, a bright morning will shine.”

 

It gave her hope. Especially with Mina and Sana around. She knew, however, not to keep her hopes up too high.

 

After Sana’s funny skit of, “Can we get a ‘Hwaiting’ too?” To the fortune teller who had just high-fived Momo. They laugh while Mina and Sana were given a high-five too.

 

-

 

The day was nearing after a series of different things that all three of them did. Most of it consisted of interviews that may or may not be included in the upcoming episode. Momo, Mina and Sana share some heartfelt words, closing their eyes and hugging each other.

 

“Promise we’ll debut together?” Sana asks hopefully, looking over at the other two who nod determinedly. “Yeah.” Momo answers silently.

 

“Good, we’ll be debuting together.” Mina says, grinning and holding the other two tighter, as if one or both of the others would be disappearing pretty soon, leaving her arms, never coming back.

 

It was _exactly_ what Momo felt.

 

-

 

It was a series of downfalls, JYP complimented their group, the audience thought differently and then hers and Mina’s group had to verse against each other. Nothing wanted, but then again, the J-Line would face each other sooner or later.

 

And then, Momo’s group did worse than Mina’s group, the audience agreeing full-heartedly as the difference in scores were truly shown. Momo’s face fell harder than ever before.

 

And then, one of them had to be eliminated. There it was. The ending to this story, Momo always knew. The ending to this universe, sooner or later, she’ll suicide or join another group and fall in love with someone else.

 

Or maybe Mina would die because she gets eliminated.

 

Momo just knew, she knew that she wasn’t gonna make it. It was evident, she was different, in a different and lower league to the other two. Chaeyoung and Jiwon. They are fantastic, Momo believed that both would make it into TWICE. She wished for it, anyway.

 

She knew she wasn’t gonna make it.

  
So why did it hurt as much as it did?

 

“The one who’ll get eliminated…” JYP says sadly, “Unfortunately… is…”

 

“Momo ya.”

 

Her life was crashing down, no more Mina, no more debuting as an idol. She knew the fortune teller was lying somehow. Maybe she’ll debut in another group, who knows. She was eliminated.

 

She wasn’t getting debuted anytime soon, not with Mina, nor with Sana. Their dream already crushed, her getting eliminated as fast as they made the promise.

 

Momo cried before she enters the room that she was supposed to cry in. Everyone felt guilty, they all knew how much she works.

 

Everyone cries with her.

 

 _No more Mina, in this alternate universe, anyway._ Momo thinks sadly on her bed.

 

If only she knew, her life is just getting started.

 

-

 

 

(“Crap! I didn’t make it on time!” I shouted, looking over at the screen where Momo was eliminated in SIXTEEN, the light stopped engulfing me.

 

Tears spilled down my face. I already forgave her... Damn it, if only I wasn’t so slow. Mina is suffering as much as Momo is. Light engulfed me again, “Hope this works, goddamnit, Momo. You better thank me later.” I mumble, wishing harder than ever, that somehow, Momo is able to debut with Mina.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment, press dat kudo button! Be a person who shows off that they read this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> And... that's the chapter!
> 
> Leave a comment, be a critic! Or whatever, ha ha. Press the kudo's button because I'm desperate! ha ha. Naw, jokes
> 
> Hope you liked it and actually leave a comment because no one else does! :)


End file.
